Earthboys Are Easy
by JaqueDark
Summary: Ianto looses his lover, Scott, in an accident. Jaarkness uses his chameleon circuit to become part human. Ianto has to teach Jack to be human and Jack teaches Ianto to live again. Summary limit sucks
1. Prologue

Inspired by Starman and Earth Girls Are Easy, any resemblance to the films is purely incidentally... especially since I've only seen Starman. Please don't flame, if you flame me I'll have the right to get my own back!

* * *

**Prologue**

He stood out in front of the lake not bothering to hide his tears, he missed Scott, he missed him so much! It had been almost six months since his lover passed away and it hadn't stopped hurting.

"The stars look beautiful tonight" he whispered to himself before looking down at the gun in his right hand "You always liked it... when I watched them with you" he swallowed hard, drawing in breath and courage against his tearful sobs "Scott..."

He lifted the gun to the side of his head and let his eyes drift shut, he felt content thinking he was going to see Scott again, he was about to squeeze the trigger... BANG.

…

…

…

Ianto's eyes snapped open to see a large ball of light, big enough to be a plane, streaking towards the Beacons, he watched as part of it broke off free falling into Llangorse Lake sending water flying fifty feet above the treetops. He watched in horror as the rest of the light went down a few miles away with a loud roaring explosion, the impact of it knocked him off his feet and he tumbled back onto the wood decking of his patio.

He got up quickly diving into the house to grab his torch from the cupboard and his cell phone then hurried out to his big SUV. Was it a down aeroplane? He called the police on his hands free to report the crash as he sped along the road towards the nearer part of the plane.

There was flames every where and the part of the plane that had come down had skidded along the ground into the lake. The young Welshman stopped the car and jumped out

"Hello!" he called out wondering if there were survivors, it didn't look like it was possible because the plane had been on fire! But he hurried towards the lake determined to help anyone who had been lucky "Hello!"

There was a splash as something came to the surface of the lake, he couldn't quite see what it was.. he was about to take a step forward when he heard the emergency services coming. Ianto turned round to greet them and when he looked back the thing on the surface was gone.

He offered to help out but the police told him it was best for him to go home where it was safe so with a sigh he climbed back into his car and headed home, unbeknownst to him something had gotten in the car with him.

Jaarkness had crawled out of the lake when he heard that strange voice calling out, he clawed along the ground hiding in the trees from the weird looking pink weasel creature and towards the warmth. The weasel had come from the warmth and he knew it was dangerous but he was hurt and it was cold to his Boe skin; he'd have to use the chameleon circuit to survive on this planet. No one knew he was here since he ran away and there was no way to send a signal with his ship destroyed.

Jaarkness curled up on the floor of the warmth and considered letting sleep take him but he knew he had to use the circuit before he passed out, if he didn't then he might loose consciousness and die from the extreme harshness of the environment. I just want to sleep, he thought...

The creature came back and got into the warmth commanding it and making it move with ease, they were moving and he was being taken away from the escape hatch from his ship. He lifted his bleeding hand to the seat and blinked when he felt something, it was a comb sitting on the back seat, he picked it up looking at it in wonder. Jaarkness waved the chameleon circuit over it and it beeped quietly telling him that the black hair strands were compatible.

Ianto manoeuvred the car into his garage then went inside he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. The gun was still lying on the patio were he'd dropped it, he looked at his watch, two hours ago he picked it up and put it away then went to bed.

His insides burned. His outsides burned. It felt like he was being torn apart! Combined with the injuries he'd received before leaving Boe and the injuries he'd sustained during the crash he was completely wiped of energy, how he managed to climb from the warmth and walk to the building the weasel disappeared into was beyond him.

Ianto dreamed, he dreamed Scott was here in their bedroom... but he was hurt, he woke up thinking how much the other man needed him. The sun shone through the thin curtains, Ianto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sat up and his jaw dropped open. There on the floor, laying naked covered in blood, was his dead lover Scott.

"Scott?"

"Uhh" mumbled Scott, he jumped from the bed rushing to the man on the floor

"Can you hear me? Scott!" there was a large gash up his side and a big bump on his forehead, he knew he had to stop the bleeding so he grabbed the nearest thing to him and pressed it over the more serious wound. It didn't take long to stop the bleeding and soon Scott started to come round "Scott?"

The look of terror in the other man's eyes was palpable as he tried to wriggle away from Ianto out of fear, he struggled until he lost consciousness once more.

TBC...

* * *

Please review! I live for reviews! Thanks!


	2. Part One

Warnings: Some mild lemon/MM Slash/Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. It does get rather descriptive so I'm giving this an ADULT warning. I'm not held responsible if that isn't your thing, you read it and get offending. I've warned you properly so read at your own risk. Flamers... don't bother! Also Jack doesn't speak English so it's not bad grammar, it's just how he's talking while Ianto is teaching him. Finally I love reviews! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

**Part One**

Jaarkness woke up with a start, jerking out of sleep to find himself covered with strange white wrappings and he felt a strange feeling that he'd never felt before, one that he wasn't sure he liked, he looked round and spotted that strange weasel that had tried to attack him curled up on a chair sleeping

"Hey" he called trying to wake the weird looking creature up then blinked when he realised something wasn't quite right. His hand flew up to his face to find a hole with weird solid things in it then he noticed that his hand was pink and rather weasel-like. Throwing back the blanket he looked to find that his skin wasn't the normal brown Boe skin he had been born with but pink like the creatures of this planet... and what was that stump between his legs? Jaarkness looked round for some sort of answer to why he was like this then he spotted the circuit sitting on a side table next to the bed. Oh, he thought, the chameleon circuit must have done this... I wonder if I'm an attractive weasel?

"You're awake" he saw the weasel rising from the chair to pad towards the bed "How you feeling?" he asked but Jaarkness couldn't understand him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he demanded, it still felt weird to be talking out of the strange hole in his face. It was clear that the strange weasel didn't recognise the words he was speaking

"I'm Ianto" the weasel pointed at himself "Ianto"

"Yaantow" repeated Jaarkness realising that the weasel was trying to tell him his name. He pointed to himself "Jaarkness" the weasel named Yantow smiled

"Jack Harkness. Jack" he held out his hand "Nice to meet you Jack" Jack looked at the offered hand and wondered what he was supposed to do with it, he looked back up at Yantow unsure. The weasel just dropped his hand rolling his eyes then pointed at the strange wrappings around his middle, Jack looked down wondering what they were "You were hurt. I had to bandage you up, it's best if you leave them on until you heal up. How about you get dressed? I can make something to eat then" he kept talking even though he knew Jack couldn't understand him. It was the only way for Ianto to be sane enough to get through this.

He helped Jack out of the bed and was surprised to find himself blushing as the other man stood there naked, it felt strange because even though he looked like Scott it felt like he was seeing him for the first time. Ianto cleared his throat coughing into his hand before thrusting the pair of trousers at Jack.

Jack took hold of the pants but didn't know what to do with them he held them in his hands waiting for them to do something, Ianto watched him standing there for a moment before it dawned on him that the other man had no idea what pants were let alone what to do with them

"Oh, you wear them. Look..." he pointed at his own pants and Jack nodded, he held the pants in front of him then let go surprised that they fell to the floor. Ianto knelt down manoeuvring his feet into the pants then pulled them up, he paused when he realised he had come face to face with Jack's groin and he let out a shaky breathe that had the normal reacted response; he flicked his eyes up to see Jack standing there staring down at him with wonder and confusion shining in his baby blues.

The young Welshman slowly rose to his feet keeping his eyes trained on his lover's twin and felt his breathe quicken, too much like Scott, his gaze travelled down to that familiar mouth and before he knew it he was kissing him.

Jack blinked in surprise, the strange pink weasel named Yantow was kissing him! The other man's arms came up cupping his face deepening the kiss turning it into something desperate and passionate. Stumbling backwards the pair crashed into the wall making the injured half human wince in pain, Ianto pulled away when he heard the gasp then sighed dropping his head to the other man's toned chest

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, Jack leaned down getting his attention then kissed him back. Their feet carried them over to the bed where the young Welshman tumbled down onto while Jack stood over him wondering at the strange feelings coursing through his new body. Ianto shook his head watching the strange man... he looked _so_ much like Scott! But he wasn't him, his lover was dead and buried. Reluctantly he climbed to his feet so he could grab a shirt pulling it on over Jack's head so he was finally dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a light blue shirt "Come on, let's get something to eat"

Jack stood in the room for a moment before following Ianto out the door, it was strange walking with weasel feet but he guessed he would have to get used to it. Stories he'd heard about Boe-kind who had used the chameleon circuit were stuck like that, it was a process that was never undone, so he was going to look like a weasel from now on. Fingers were odd to him as well, there were so many strange sensations that came from them, it would be interesting to explore more of this world and also the strange thing that Ianto had done to him that made him feel all funny in the middle part of his new form. He walked to the end of the hall then he noticed the ground was uneven leading down, it was odd going down them but he managed it without problem and found Ianto in another room about the same size as the room he'd woken up in.

"Come here" Ianto waved him over to a large square cook top where the Welshman was cooking, Jack reached out to touch the pan but he was stopped "No, you'll hurt yourself"

He didn't understand so Ianto tugged at part of the bandage that was poking out of the shirt then pointed at the flames of the gas cooker "Ow. Ow" he gestured back and forth until the half human understood that it would hurt. Seeing him use his hands to explain things made Jack turn to look at his own hands, if Ianto could use them to show things then maybe he could do the same? He picked up the strange round thing and held it out "What?"

"What" he repeated looking down at the what, running his fingers over it.

"Oh. You want to know what it is!" he exclaimed, he took the what from Jack and pointed at it "Plate"

"Plate"

"Plate" Jack mumbled then put it down on the top then picked up a strange silver coloured thing and held it up

"Fork" the other man was grinning as he was saying the words "Knife. Spoon. Spatula. Pan. Bacon" he was beginning to get excited as he pointed out words, it was so infectious that Jack began to get excited about the input he was receiving. All he had to do was wave at something an Ianto would tell him what it was! "Chair. Floor. Light"

"Light" he smiled staring at the strange glowing thing above him. He sat back down on the chair smiling to himself, Ianto went back to the pan using the spatula on the bacon "Ianto" he called the other man's name getting his attention, Jack touched the strange hole that he'd been using to say all these strange words then touched Ianto's mouth. He hoped he was gesturing properly for the explaination of what they did before

"Mouth?" he suggested not sure what Jack wanted to know

"Mouth" he repeated then leaned forward pressing their mouths together softly then leaned back smiling to himself "Mouth"

"Kiss" corrected Ianto as he stood there with his eyes closed savouring the feeling of the kiss "Mouth's kiss"

"Ianto. Bacon" he waved his hand at the pan and his eyes shot open to see it burning

"Shit!" he hissed as he lifted the pan quickly catching his fingertips on a hot part of the metal, he waved his hand as soon as he dropped the pan on the hot plate then ran it under the water wincing in pain

"Ianto" Jack rose from his chair and went over to see what the other man was doing

"Ow" he explained as he stood with his hand under the water "Ow..." it was a pretty bad burn and seeing him hurt Jack felt strange like he was sharing the ow. He put his hand on his arm trying to soothe him, he didn't want to see him ow and all he wanted to do was make the ow go away "I'll be okay. I should be more careful... you're always telling me how clumsy I can be..." then he stopped and his eyes fluttered shut "I'm sorry... for a moment I thought you were Scott. We should eat before it gets cold, I'm sorry it's a bit burnt"

"Bacon pan ow Ianto" he stated, Ianto nodded then turned off the water going back to the pan pushing the bacon onto the plates sitting down to eat it with the salad he'd whipped up before Jack came down "Ianto?"

Jack sat down on his chair watching Ianto using the fork to get the bacon to his mouth, you could put stuff in the mouth? He lifted his fork trying to copy the other man's actions, he put the bacon in his mouth but had no clue what to do then apart from taste it. It was incredible! It was crispy and crunchy and tasted amazing! Then he discovered he could move his face and it became smaller, he made it smaller until he felt it fall down disappearing from his mouth then he put more in. He picked up some of the green crinkly stuff and put it in his mouth, it was wet and didn't have the same flavour as the bacon but he ate it anyway, he ate all the stuff that had been placed on the plate then sat back feeling happy after having his first ever weasel meal.

"Good?" asked Ianto but he just smiled patting the plate not sure what good meant "I'm going to do the dishes. Why don't you go watch TV?"

He began gathering up everything moving to the sink to wash them when Jack stood up predatorily thinking about kiss once more, it made him feel good but in a different way to the bacon. He spun Ianto and kissed him roughly, his hands cupping his face, he felt Ianto kissing him back pushing him across the kitchen so they bumped into the chairs. He pulled away and Jack thought for a moment he'd done something wrong but he just wanted to take off his shirt, watching Ianto take off the strange layer made him want to do the same. Jack pulled it up but he had to have help to get it off because of his ow then he crashed his mouth back against Ianto's seeking that strange feeling in his stomach. It felt good and he wanted more, he was surprised when the other man pressed his mouth down lower kissing skin... it made him shiver then he felt something else happening.

Jack looked down feeling something weird happening between his legs, he reached down to touch it then shivered once more as touch made it feel worse. It was a scary feeling because he didn't know what it was but he had to admit it did feel good! Ianto locked eyes with Jack before reaching out putting his hand over that strange thing between his legs and a strange noise tumbled from his mouth. Sinking to his knees he undid Jack's tracksuit bottoms and slowly pulled them down exposing the erection that was so familiar to him

"Ianto" he ground out he was scared, what the hell is happening to me, he wondered as the kneeling man touched the weird thing

"Penis" whispered Ianto looking up with love shining in his eyes

"Ianto..." he moaned feeling breathe on his penis, a hand stroking it softly then something came out of Ianto's mouth, a weird looking tentacle and it swiped at his penis making it jerk. Tears filled his eyes, the fear of what was happening to him filled him... was he changing? Would it hurt? Why was it happening to him? He looked down to see the kneeling man put his penis in his mouth, would it be like the bacon? Would it disappear? It was warm and wet and oh so good... if he wasn't so scared then he really would enjoy these strange feelings coursing through his new body, he'd never felt anything like this when he lived on Boe. He could feel something happening, something was going to come out! He could feel it in his stomach and it skimmed down down his middle to his penis, he felt like he had exploded in Ianto's mouth and suddenly he felt weak, he sank back against the chair as Ianto licked him clean. Whatever Ianto had done to him he'd felt like he was changed, even more so than when he used the chameleon circuit

"Are you okay?" he asked him as he pretty much lay there resting back on the chair "You're crying? Did I hurt you?"

"Ianto..." he mumbled feeling water on his face

"Ow?" he continued "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that... come here" he pulled him into his arms holding him while he sobbed. He'd lost control and then he'd let it go in his mouth! He'd hurt Ianto!

"Ow mouth" he whispered touching his mouth softly "Ow Ianto mouth... Jack ow Ianto mouth"

"What? No!" he shook his head smiling "You didn't hurt me. I liked it, it felt good. No ow"

"No ow?" he repeated, Ianto wiped his tears away then kissed him with the biggest grin on his face

"No ow. Good. You made me feel good" he explained then smirked "Jack make Ianto penis good" he grabbed Jack's hand pressing it to his erection "Good"

"Ianto penis good?!" he gasped "Ow?"

"No ow" he shook his head with a smile, he finally began to understand it and he couldn't help but smile too "Now I really think you should go watch TV while I do these dishes" he led Jack into another room and pushed him down onto something soft "Couch" he explained then handed him a box "Remote" then pointed at another much larger box "TV" he pressed a button on the remote and it came to life. It was a screen but not for communicating, he could press the little buttons on the remote and the screen would change. Ianto left the room leaving him alone with the TV, he began pressing random buttons more entranced by the remote than what was actually on the screen. This planet had seemed quite primitive when he first got here but it didn't seem that bad now. He sat watching the TV for a while settling on watching weasels moving around talking to each other, he tried to copy some of the words but he wasn't quite sure what they were for so he just sat quietly and watched it until Ianto came back.

Where did he come from, Ianto wondered as he sat there, he can't be well.. human... he can't! Why does he look like Scott? Did he come from that crash last night? Is it amnesia? What about that weird language? He can't be human... is he an alien? The thoughts streamed through his head and he felt a little worried as he watched Jack sitting there watching a few minutes of a channel before changing it with the remote control

"Jack. Where do you come from?" he asked, he knew full well that they spoke two different languages but maybe if he explained it clear enough he'd get an answer? When he didn't reply Ianto rose to his feet and grabbed the globe pointing at it "Earth. Ianto from Earth" then he pointed at Jack. The man nodded rising to his feet holding out both hands, the room slowly began to get dark and the globe rose from the desk it was sitting on until it was floating in the air. The room was completely dark now filled with tiny pinpoints of light, beautiful shining stars in space, the stars moved like they were travelling through space until another planet appeared far on the other side of the room

"Boe. Jack. Boe. Jack Boe-kind" he told Ianto who was plastered up against the wall terrified at what he was seeing. Jack lowered his arms and the images of space disappeared

"Y-You're an alien!" he gasped sliding along the wall, he was scared witless as he tried to get away from the strange creature until he bumped into something. He looked down to see that he'd stepped on the photo of him and Scott on their wedding day his face crumpled and he sank to the floor

"Ianto ow?" Jack suggested as he hurried over to help the man crying on the floor

"Get away from me!" he yelled pushing him back "Why did you have to look like him!"

"Ianto"

"You look like Scott!" he picked the photo up pointing at Scott then at Jack "Ianto kiss Scott. Ianto love Scott. Scott dead!"

"Dead" he whispered looking at the photo; suddenly he understood what this was all about. The hair he must have used must have come from Scott... he'd used a dead man's DNA in the chameleon circuit and Scott was Ianto's mate. He looked like Ianto's mate! That's why he'd done that stuff with him... he'd been mating with him! Jack crouched down in front of Ianto "Ianto... Boe dead. Boe-kind dead..."

"You're planet's gone?" he sniffed, Jack just nodded mimicking some of the gestures he'd seen on the screen "You have nowhere to go"

"Jack Ianto" he smiled "Jack Ianto"

"No" he shook his head as tears filled his eyes once more "Scott Ianto"

"Scott dead. Jack Ianto" he begged. Ianto shook his head as he curled in on himself still holding the picture

"I can't... I miss him so much. Why do you have to look like him?"

"Ianto"

"Scott like Jack. Same" he ran his finger along the picture then mirrored the action on him trying to get him to understand

"Jack Boe-kind Earth dead. Jack earth-kind like Ianto" he tried to explain in his growing vocabulary, Ianto wiped some tears away with his sleeve

"You're alien and if you stayed like that you would have died? So you became human? Like me?" he mumbled "How?"

"Earth-kind?" Jack jumped to his feet, hurried up the uneven ground to fetch his chameleon circuit. He brought it down and showed Ianto "Chameleon circuit. Boe-kind. Earth-kind" he pulled the comb out of the little slot in the middle of the circular device and handed it to him

"You became human from a comb... no, from the hair's on the comb? This is Scott's comb! Where the hell did you get it?" he waved the comb pulling himself to his feet. Jack pointed to the warmth he'd travelled in the night previous "My car"

Ianto watched him for a moment before sighing deeply putting his hands on his hips as he thought about this and what he could do. Jack was an alien, but he was also part Scott... the thing that had made him human made him out of his dead partner's DNA so that meant Jack was like a brother or a son to Scott. He couldn't turn him in, he seemed like a child... he knew that wherever he'd come from he'd been a smart and intelligent creature but now that he was human he'd have to learn everything over feeling again in a new form. Could Ianto really be the one to teach him that?

"Jack Ianto" whispered Jack not liking Ianto being silent, he didn't want Ianto to turn him away because he was beginning to get attached to him; as far as Earth weasel's went Ianto was a nice one that he didn't mind spending time with.

"Yeah, sure. Jack stays with Ianto" he sighed then went to get a brush to clean up the broken glass. When he came back he was surprised to find Jack standing there holding the fixed photo frame with the photo back inside. He held it out like a peace offering smiling warmly "Thank you" he smiled carefully putting the photo back down on little bookcase.

Jack leaned forward kissing him softly, the Welshman closed his eyes at the tenderness behind the kiss and it broke his heart a little more.

TBC...


	3. Part Two

Okay so I'm warning you now. There is going to be pretty descriptive man o man action in this so if you don't like it then seriously... don't read it. This part is ADULT, so you are warned!

* * *

**A/N:** I've thought up some songs that would go really well with this story. A soundtrack almost but not because it isn't on CD, just a few songs that I thought went well with certain situations so if you want give them a listen while you're reading! Thanks!

1. Within Temptation – Forgiven

2. Mogwai – Friend of the Night

3. Righteous Brothers – Unchained Melody

4. Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire

5. Gackt – Yami no Shuuen

6. Pendulum – Through The Loop

7. Jeff Wayne – Forever Autumn

8. Hypnogaja – Apocalyptic Love Song

9. Nelly Furtado – Childhood Dreams

10. George Thorogood – Bad To The Bone

11. Blue Gillespie – Bam Bam

12. Sub-Vision – Farscape

13. Remy Zero – OutIn

14. Shakira – Underneath Your Clothes

15. Celtic Spirit – Culloden

16. Hypnogaja – Welcome To The Future

**cjh4ever:** Ianto does seem a bit obliging, at first he sees Scott who he misses so much but things will progress until he sees only Jack... and loves him ;) and as for Jack, he's an alien yeah but that doesn't mean he's not intelligent. His species developed space travel... and I'll go into how different Earth-kind and Boe-kind is. It's a culture shock but he's smart so he can pick it up. Plus it doesn't hurt that Ianto's the one teaching him!

**CordellOne:** Glad you like it! Here's more!

* * *

**Part Two**

Water splashed over the top onto the gravel as he dropped the bucket roughly on the ground, he unlocked the car door, turned the radio on then cranked the volume to the highest notch. It wasn't like his neighbours were going to complain, his house was miles from the nearest village and he was more than grateful for it.

Jack had followed him out of the house like some faithful curious puppy wondering what he was doing with the bucket of soapy water. He sat down on the doorstep watching him roll up his sleeves, grab a sponge then start cleaning the car

"Ianto" he pointed at the car

"I'm cleaning the car" he explained, he pointed at the car "Car" then he pointed at the dirt marks "Dirt" he pointed at the bucket "Water" held the sponge up "Sponge" he wiped it over the dirt making it disappear "Clean" it was enough of an explaination that seemed to satisfy Jack. He got up from the doorstep grabbed the spare sponge and started coping him

"Jack clean car" he smiled as he rubbed the sponge over the hood wiping away the dirt. Ianto just grinned and moved to the other side while Jack did that bit; he couldn't help watching the Earth-kind as he moved around the car wiggling and moving his body as he scrubbed the car with the sponge. Then he felt a strange tugging like he'd felt earlier when the pan had ow Ianto "Ianto... Jack penis" he explained. He blinked then burst out laughing before tossing the wet sponge at him, it left a wet patch on his blue t-shirt. Ianto pulled off his shirt tossing it into the car then wandered over to Jack, he slowly picked up his sponge dipped into the warm water then rung it over his head cooling him down in the warm sunshine.

He had no idea what was going on with him, the sight of the water running down Ianto's head and chest was mesmerising. He couldn't help himself as he rushed Jack crashing their mouths together as they back up against the car, Ianto leaned back against the hood as they made out. He was still a bit turned on from before when he'd given and not received

"Ianto penis" he whispered looking down tugging on the pants, he couldn't quite figure out how to undo them to get at what he wanted so he settled for pawing at the material until Ianto undid his jeans pushing them down slightly. He watched as he wrapped his hand around his erection stroking it softly.

Ianto was whimpering, mewling desperately as he touched him... if he thought the water was exciting then this was blowing his mind. Jack snatched up a sponge then squeezed it over the squirming man's chest "Jack clean Ianto" he smirked as he rubbing the wet material across his chest as he leaned down kissing him deeply while his other hand pumped his dick. Ianto kicked his pants down his legs reaching down to finger himself, he needed more, especially after before.

"Jack penis here" he explained, Jack looked down at where Ianto was pointing while the other man tugged down his pants. He didn't seem so sure about putting it where he was being told to but the Earth-kind looked like he really wanted it so he leaned forward pressing his penis into him. Oh, ogaj! He thought as his penis slid into Ianto, if putting it into his mouth was good then this was perfect! Jack felt like he'd been designed for this, he felt like he fit inside him like he'd been made solely for this purpose. It was tight and made his penis feel good; Ianto looked like he was ow as he bucked and moaned on the hood of the car "Oh God! Jack!"

It seemed like Earth-kind instinct was driving him on, it must have been part of the genetics to mate that had been part of Scott that he was feeling and he was more than grateful as he thrust up into the Earth-kind he was mating with. He'd never mated with anyone on Boe because he was only very young, too young to think about finding a life-mate and he enjoyed floating on the vapours with his brother Guray.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck pulling him closer so they could kiss while they had sex on hood of the car. He was having sex with an alien! An outer space alien! An alien that wasn't half bad! "Mmm Jack! Harder"

He could feel it coming like before, but this time he knew what it was and he was prepared for it and ready to enjoy it properly as he moved faster, thrusting harder. The man beneath him looked like he was in pain but for some reason he didn't want to stop "Jack! I'm gonna cum!" he cried out then he exploded all over Jack's hand, getting even tighter around his penis making Jack explode like he had earlier. They slumped down lying together on the hood of the car as they gasped for breathe.

It was Jack who recovered first, he sat up staring at Ianto as he panted slowly with his eyes closed trying to get his body under control

"Ianto..." he whispered softly as his hand brushed the man's face, he opened his eyes meeting Jack's blue eyes and for a moment, for one strange shining terrible moment he glad that he knew it was Jack not Scott. He slipped aside, ducking down to pull his pants up when he noticed that the alien was standing there barefoot on the gravel

"Where are your shoes?" he inquired, when he didn't get an answer he looked up to see Jack staring at him expectantly. He fastened his pants then quickly pulled him back into the house; his soles were covered in little dimples from the gravel "Ow?" he asked as he ran his fingertips over the other man's feet and he nodded "So silly"

He fetched some socks and shoes for him and carefully put them on him, he was lucky that he hadn't cut his feet open "Shoes. Outside" he explained pointing back and forth between the shoes and outside. It was going to take a long time for him to teach Jack everything he would need to survive on his own.

On his own? He suddenly felt panicked, was Jack going to leave him once he found out everything he needed to know? Would he fix up his ship and leave? He wasn't sure he could handle it if Jack left too, it was like Scott coming back then leaving all over again... oh God why did he have to look like him? Ianto shook his head sighing deeply

"Ianto?"

"Are you going to leave?" he asked slowly leaning forward pressing his forehead against Jack's but it was clear the man didn't understand "Jack Boe no Ianto. Ianto Earth no Jack"

"No Boe. Jack Ianto" he explained in his rudimentary grasp of English, he stroked Ianto's cheek loving the action and feel of it all before speaking in his native language "You may be a strange looking pink weasel to me but you are my mate. I'm stuck here on Earth and I'm glad you're the one I found... I wish you could understand me"

"We best finish cleaning the car... without making it more dirty" Ianto pulled him up and back outside. They finished washing the car even with Jack trying several times to get back into his pants.

*

Opening the fridge door he happily peeked inside, he hadn't really been eating all that much since Scott died and it was beginning to look like a case of old mother Hubbard and now with Jack there...

"Alright!" he said closing the door quickly, declaring "I think we need to go shopping" the half human sat on his chair had no clue what shopping was. Did they have shopping on Boe? He held out his hand, he'd discovered that Jack seemed overly fond of hands so it was the best way to get him to do anything. The young alien linked fingers with him and let himself be led out of the kitchen to the car.

Ianto locked up then opened the car door for Jack and made him sit in the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt for him before moving round to the driver seat and doing the same for himself. They were off to the shops! He knew it was a bit risky to take him to the shops but no one in the nearby village knew that Scott had died, he'd only come out to the country to grieve. Not knowing quite why but suddenly he felt extremely hungry like he hadn't eaten in months, the thought made him smile, and he'd get to teach Jack more about shopping. Maybe even get some pre-school books with the alphabet in them?

Jack watched the land go skimming past and he felt a little exhilarated, it was like riding the vapours but encased in the car, he wasn't quite sure where they were going or why but it had something to do with the white box being rather empty. Soon the land gave way to more dwellings and a few Earth-kind walking around, they were all shapes and sizes like the people on his planet... it was amazing to see the similarities between them. The grin could not be removed from his face as they parked up near a shiny building

"Come on" said the Welshman as he got out of the car, he was surprised to find that Jack could undo his seatbelt and get out of the car on his own grinning as he came round to link fingers with him. Ianto grabbed a basket and they walked round the shop. He picked up some vegetables naming each one before put them into the basket, they wandered round until Ianto realised he'd left his wallet in the car "Stay here. Stay!" he said handing him the basket gesturing for him to stay. Then he hurried out to where he parked the car to get his wallet.

Jack held the basket exactly like Ianto had then started wandering round the shop putting things that looked intriguing into the basket, he reached past an odd looking Earth-kind to grab a box of something then he noticed the Earth-kind more closely. He didn't look quite right, not at all like him or Ianto so maybe it was an unattractive side of the species, the thing that surprised him the most were the large swellings on his middle... was he ill?

"Hi" he greeted him, he glanced in the direction Ianto had gone then looked back at him

"Hi" he repeated, still staring at the swellings... were they painful? Did he need help? Maybe when Ianto came back he would be able to help him

"See something you like?" asked the strange Earth-kind, he looked up meeting his eyes feeling suddenly self-conscious

"Ianto" he said glancing once more in the direction his mate had gone

"Gwen" the Earth-kind replied holding out his hand, he copied her actions until she grabbed his hand pumping it happily. Ianto came back to find Jack shaking hands with Gwen Cooper-Williams; he was extremely jealous until Jack looked at him and grinned a hundred megawatt grin

"Ianto..." he breathed then he looked down at his chest then looked at his own before finally looking at Gwen's. He lifted his hand and poked one of the swellings, it was surprisingly bouncy, so he cupped it experimentally examining it then reached out with his free hand to Ianto's chest to compare them. Yes, it was fun to bounce the swelling but when he thought of water running down Ianto's chest there was no contest.

Gwen and Ianto had watched in horror as he carried out his comparison of each other before deciding his mate had the better chest

"I've never met a man so forward" she grinned, Ianto scowled as she took a step closer to Jack putting her hand on his chest

"Aren't you married?" Ianto hissed knowing her reputation in the village all too well, she'd been rumoured to have slept with the local doctor... god help the poor guy she married! She glared angrily at him before looking back at Jack batting her lashes at him

"How about we get together for a coffee sometime?" she purred in her Welsh tones, Jack pulled back taking a step closer to Ianto putting his arm around his shoulder intent on leading him away from the unwell Earth-kind. Gwen glanced warily at Ianto but pulled out a pen writing her number down on Jack's hand then leaned up to kiss him, he shoved her away roughly

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm mated to him! He's my mate! How dare you kiss me in front of him!" he yelled angrily in his native tongue "Come on Ianto, let's go" he pulled Ianto further down the aisle towards the cooler part of the shop until Ianto stopped him from stomping

"Jack" he called his name, Jack whirled round to face his mate and felt immediately guilty; he still had a lot to learn about this world. He pressed his forehead against Ianto's stroking his cheek

"Stay away from Gwen" he whispered explaining "She's a man eater" he didn't understand so Ianto explained that Earth-kind like Gwen ate men for breakfast. He held up a packet of bacon then pointed back in Gwen's direction; at the look of horror on Jack's face he realised that he may have gone a little too far with the description but then again... if it made Jack stay away from her then it couldn't have been all that bad.

Looking down in the basket he spotted cotton buds, a jar of anchovies, a jar of baby food and a Snow Globe with the village's name on it and burst out laughing... he was tempted to put them back but he just didn't have the heart to, still it would be interesting to see what the alien thought of anchovies and baby food!

They stocked up on several packs of meats and three different tubs of ice-cream, Ianto even went so far as to buy some tea light candles thinking of going all the way with cooking tonight. It had been so long since he'd had a reason to want to cook let alone make it special, he could even remember the last time he and Scott had ate by candlelight... it had been two days before Scott died in that stupid building collapse. He felt his nerves grate as he realised who he'd stood behind in the queue but the threatening headache was banished as Jack put an arm around his shoulder, turned Ianto's head to face him and kissed him softly but fully on the mouth enjoying the feel of his mate.

"Love you" he whispered in his language, making Ianto sigh

"I wish I knew what dyeskeeyo meant" he told the native Boe-kind before chastely kissing him back. Gwen was looking at the two of them curiously with an odd smirk on her face that he knew couldn't have been at all good.

He was enthralled with the check out system and the beeping noise it made, he watched the whole process with fascination as his mate gave the man paper then carried all the stuff away in bags "We just need to make a stop at the library before go home" he explained as he put the bags in the boot.

"Hey boys" Gwen appeared out of nowhere holding her car keys, flicking them back and forth in her hand "I'm having a party this weekend, I'd really like it if both of you came. It's fancy dress... we're celebrating Rhys's promotion"

Ianto glanced at Jack who didn't know exactly what was going on so he just shrugged and thought why not? As long as he kept Jack away from her then it would be a good night, it had been too long since he'd been to a party or even had fun. The more he thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea and he did have plenty of time to teach Jack how to behave at a party!

"Okay" he nodded

"What about you?" she asked Jack pointedly putting her hand on his arm, he glanced at Ianto who nodded so he nodded too

"We normally come as a couple, Gwen, thanks for the invite" he stated reaching down to hold Jack's hand

"Oh, don't mention it!" she chuckled playfully "Here's my address, I'll see you on Saturday!"

They watched her go back to her car and Ianto scowled thinking what a whore, she'd hardly knew either of us and only invited us to get into my boyfriend's pants! Wait, boyfriend?!

TBC...


	4. Part Three

**Efern:** Glad you like it! I had fun writing that part. I'm not a Gwen basher or anything but it's easy to make her into the bad guy!

**Author's Notes:** Please feel free to review! Feed the artist so to speak! This part is kinda short, I'm sorry, I just need to get this bit out of the way because I was suffering from writers block in a way. I knew what I wanted to write it just wasn't going down properly. Bit more progression into who Jack is and what Boe is like. At some point I'm going to go into who it was that attacked the planet causing his parents to order him to leave. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Three**

It was incredible! Just truly incredible! If he wasn't so focused on making sure dinner didn't burn then he'd spend the time watching him. After the shops they'd gone to the library and got a load of books out, basic pre-school stuff so the alien could learn the basics of the language. He'd mastered the alphabet in ten minutes, conquered See Jane Run in five then worked through the Lion in The Meadow, Georgie Grub and the Ugly Duckling in half an hour. Right now Jack was leafing rapidly through a book on Italian cuisine Ianto had had on the bookshelf, he wasn't sure if letting him have a dictionary was a good idea.

Jack was, at present, sat cross legged on the window seat in the kitchen flipping through cookbooks a page a second and it was a wonder to watch

"Maybe tomorrow you could do the cooking?" he suggested with a smirk

"Okay" he replied without looking up, he'd brought a big pile of books in from the bookshelf so he could read and be in his mate's company

"I was kidding" the Welshman laughed, he dipped a spoon into the sauce and carried it over to him to taste "What do you think?"

"Mm, good" he nodded smiling warmly up at him making him blush with pride. Ianto returned to the stove as he reached for another book "Jooneeor dickshunairee" it took him five minutes to get through it because he of the basic grasp of English he'd already been taught

"I should have given you those books sooner. I can have a proper conversation with you now" he stated as he stirred the sauce "About where you come from, how you got here... I mean are you always going to be here or is someone coming to rescue you?"

"I staying. Got no way home" he answered as he put the dictionary down "There was war, monsters came and killed Boe-kind. I escape..."

"Jack I'm sorry" he came over to crouch down in front of him "What about your family? Your parents? Did they escape? Will they come for you?"

"I not know. I had brother, Guray die come to Earth" he explained, looking up him tears filled his eyes "Guray die in arms... I leaking" he sniffed wiping away his tears

"Crying" he whispered stroking his damp cheek

"I know. Leaking sounds better" joked Jack then pointed at the pan "Food is burning"

"Shit!" he rushed back to the stove just in time to stir it, never ever take your eyes off the risotto! He rose from his spot near the window, leaving his books aside, and walked over to wrap his arms around Ianto's chest

"Tonight special?" he inquired innocently laying his chin on his shoulder

"No, just felt like cooking. It's been a while since I cooked properly you know" he was rambling, he knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. Honestly Ianto was beginning to get a bit confused, ever since Jack had woken him up that morning he'd felt such a strong pull towards him at first he thought it was because he looked like Scott but now he wasn't so sure. Was the alien putting some kind of force on him? Controlling him? If so then why did he feel like he had free will? Why did it feel like Jack would let him make all the choices? "Do you cook on your planet?"

"No. Gas is food and gas is everywhere. Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine... you eat gas? I didn't realise. Do you... get sick if you eat other things? Would they be bad for you?" the panic was there because he'd served bacon and salad that morning and Jack had ate it.

"No Earth food is not bad for me" he chuckled "I am part human now so I can eat human food"

"What were you before?"

"Boe-kind are made of gas too but we are... thicker than the gas we eat. It is different being part human, your bodies are much bigger than Boe-kind. I feel clumsy being so solid"

"Well you look great" great? Ianto shook his head feeling like an idiot

"You are not an idiot" Jack stated, he turned round to face him

"What?"

"I said you are not an idiot. Did I say the wrong thing?" he replied searching through the words he'd learnt, no he didn't think he had "Is this opinion?"

"No, I was... how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Boe-kind are telepathic. I know what you are thinking because we..." he searched his mind for the right word "Mated. When you mate with me you will be able to hear what I think and we shall have offspring"

"Offspring?! You mean children, you and me will have kids?"

"Goats? The anatomy book never said humans produce goats" stated Jack suddenly very confused about the whole thing

"It's another word for offspring, sometimes words have double meanings. But you could have children... so on Boe you were female?"

"On Boe there is no difference. We are neither man nor woman because we are gas creatures... since I am now both Boe-kind and Human I look man but could produce offspring that would be a mix of my kind and yours"

Ianto sank down in a chair under the shock, he couldn't believe it! This was incredibly weird! But he could be a father, he and Jack could be parents! Something he and Scott had always hoped for... before the accident "Are you okay Ianto?"

"Fine... it-it's just a shock. I didn't think I could become a father" he confessed

"I know if we do have children then you would make a good father" nodded Jack sitting down opposite him "There is a word you keep thinking, you think it would stop you from having children. Are you deficient in some way?"

"No I am not!" he cried making the alien contrite

"I am sorry, Ianto, I did not mean offence" he apologised "I only wished to know what gay meant. In the dictionary it meant happy and or liking the same sex. I do not understand why that would stop the production of offspring"

"Well on Earth, only a man and a woman can make a baby. Two men or two women cannot make a baby on their own, they don't have the right... equipment" Ianto explained somewhat nervously, he was giving the sex talk to an alien

"But that is just stupid! Such a primitive race! How would your species continue if woman were wiped out? Such a stupid lacking!" he was so surprised he was almost laughing at how idiotic it all was "Your world is very strange and difficult to understand"

"It'll get easier, I'm going to set the table. Could you keep stirring this for me?" he pointed to the pan, he jumped up eager to do what Ianto had asked, while Ianto could go into the cosy dining room, light the tea lights and set the table.

I wonder what it will feel like to feel an alien's thoughts, he wondered as he lit the last candle putting it in the middle of the table between the plates. The room looking so dark and mysterious, almost as if he was trying to seduce someone... did Jack hear all his thoughts? Humans weren't telepathic like Boe-kind were, so would he hear Jack properly or would all he get be static noise?

"Ianto!" called Jack he hurried back into the kitchen just in time to take the pan off the boil. Tasting the risotto he knew it was ready

"Good job" he grinned at the taller man who blushed "Why don't you go on through and sit down? I'll bring it in"

"But I want to help"

"Okay then well you take the bottle of wine and the glasses" he nodded at the fridge before carrying the pan into the dining room to serve it.

"It is beautiful!" gasped Jack looking round the room "It is like the stars! It makes me think of home at night!"

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled bashfully, feeling like he'd done something right. He looked up again and for a moment he saw Scott standing there instead of Jack, yes he knew they were two different people but him looking like he did hurt. It shocked him for a moment but he shrugged it off and pretended it didn't upset him

"I am sorry I look like him" Jack whispered setting the wine and glasses down so he could put his hand over Ianto's "I would have died if I had not become human. I cannot change... if I could look like anyone else then I would, for you"

"No, Jack, I'm the one who should be sorry. Scott died six months ago, I need to get over it..." he explained as he sat down in his chair feeling how ridiculous he'd been

"Scott was your mate. You loved him... that is something you never get over. I do not understand that because I never had a mate but I do understand that loosing a mate is like loosing part of yourself. I will be here for you"

"Thank you. I feel like such a jerk, I've been upsetting myself over Scott when you've got much bigger problems than me. You left your planet... you can't even go back, can you?"

"This is not so bad. I like it on Earth, the games you play are much more... different than the ones we play on Boe"

"You had friends? Family? Will you ever see them again?"

"I had a mother and a father and a brother... when _They_ came my parents made me and my brother leave. Guray was hurt and he died on the way here"

"Oh Jack, Jack I'm sorry!" he jumped up from his seat and hurried round the table to hug him "I am so, so sorry"

"Thank you, Ianto" he replied bringing his hands up to hold the man hugging him and felt _happy_.

The meal was a success, despite almost burning it several times, and they ate in comfortable silence the each thinking their own thoughts... Jack did his best to steer clear of the humans thoughts to give him some privacy since it was clear to him that he wasn't used to having a telepathic person running through his head. He liked the risotto well enough for flavour, but over all the foods he'd ate so far bacon was his favourite, followed secondly by the gooey chocolate sponge cake that had been produced after the savoury meal. The wine made him feel odd and from the looks of it it was having the same affect on the kind man who'd taken him in.

"Why does the wine make the room spin?" he asked finally

"Because it has alcohol in it. This is... hm, seventy five percent... no that's how much wine is in the bottle... ahh it's eight! Eight percent. I think, _Jack_, that you are in-in-intox... drunk. You're drunk!"

"Am I going to die?" he inquired without fear; since arriving on Earth he had no idea what would be toxic to his biology... despite this dread he continued to sample the things that were put in front of him.

"No, you're not going to die" slurred Ianto as he rose to his feet "Come on, let's go watch TV. I'll do the dishes in the morning"

He dragged the alien to his feet and helped him stagger into the living room where they could sit and watch TV.

"TV is very strange" he announced half an hour after watching the tele there is nothing like it where I come from. In fact your world is strange... with your books and your bacon and your kissing"

"Are they too strange? Do you not like it? I'll stop it if you don't like it" whispered Ianto nervously still sipping his wine

"Please don't. I know there is a lot to learn but I'm glad you are teaching me" he confessed then finished his wine putting the glass down on the floor "This world is amazing, your language and all the colours! It's so bright... not at all like home"

"When I... we... and I become telepathic... will I see things? From your mind?"

"Impressions, sometimes words... you will be able to feel how I feel but it will be stronger than what I have now..." Jack's head swam under the heady taste of the wine "I liked reading that dictionary. I know the words and what they mean, it's just a do not understand how some of the processes are done"

"Processes?"

"Well, I want to know how to sleep and to dance. I know what they mean but not how to do them"

"I can teach you to slow dance, if you want" he suggested as he grabbed the remote and flicked it to a music channel; he was greeted to Jem's Welsh tones as Falling For You floated out of the speakers. Ianto slowly stood up and held his hand out to Jack who took it and let the human pull him to his feet. Their chests crashed clumsily together as they stood pressed together swaying under the influence of the wine "Put your hands here... now, look at me"

"Like this?" whispered Jack almost reverently. Ianto nodded and began swaying, encouraging him to do the same until they were dancing staring into each other's eyes "This is dancing"

"Slow dancing" he corrected him

"Slow dancing. I like it" he rested his head on his shoulder feeling very content "It makes me think of being on Boe, the movement is like floating"

"Will you promise me something? Promise me that you'll never slow dance with anyone other than me" he begged suddenly feeling very jealous as an image of Gwen popped into his head unbidden

"I promise. I guess Gwen may be pretty for a human but she isn't you" he stated as he felt his eyes close "Will you teach me how to sleep now?"

"Sure, I'm feeling kinda tired. Come on, let's go to bed" he flicked off the TV and lights, took his hand and led him upstairs to bed.

He helped Jack out of the blue shirt and tracksuit bottoms so he was standing there with nothing but the bandages, he handed him the shorts that Scott used to wear for bed and briefly thought to himself about maybe getting Jack some clothes of his own; just because he looked like Scott didn't mean he had to wear his clothes "How are your wounds?"

"Better, healed I think" he tugged aside a strip peeking under then nodded, he wriggled out of them to reveal skin that was completely healed only slightly scarred "So how do I sleep? Is there a trick to it?"

"Not really, I've never thought about it before. You lie down, close your eyes and it sort of happens" he pulled down the blanket then slid in

"It won't hurt me will it?"

"No, come on. You can sleep here, oh, if you don't mind sleeping next to me. There's another bedroom down the hall if you want..."

"I think I will sleep better next to you" he smiled as he mirrored Ianto's actions and got into bed. The bed was very comfy and he did feel somewhat tired, even yawned for the very first time!

"Goodnight, Jack"

"Goodnight Ianto" he kissed him softly before lying down and waiting for sleep to happen.

TBC...


	5. Part Four

Author's Note: Hey all! Just finished the next part! So as always please read it and please, please review it! At least let me know that you like my dribble... drabble? *Shakes Head* I'm not a Gwen basher... she will become friends and I've laid down some hints for the next part. You'll probably get it... it's a game of guess the alien.

**cjh4ever:** Glad you liked the dancing and the sleeping. Now it's morning and Ianto wakes up alone...

**Efern:** Thanks for letting me know. I wondered why the word count doubled!

* * *

**Part Four**

Nobody really explained how much sleep he would need, so when he woke up three hours later he felt alert and more awake than he'd ever felt before. This sleep thing is really good, I should do it more often! But then he noticed that Ianto was still asleep, have I done it wrong he wondered. Then decided, in the end, that he must have done it right because he was awake now and he didn't feel like he needed anymore sleep that night.

So Jack got up out of bed and went downstairs to continue with the books he'd abandoned earlier. He'd happily discovered what a joy it was to read and once he finished the ones he'd left in the kitchen he went on a hunt for more books. There was a bookcase full in room he'd not yet been in... these books were heavy and had some words that he was unfamiliar with but he did his best to read it then he put it back before moving onto the next one, happily reading by the light of the moon.

*

He woke up stretching happily then rolled over to find the bed empty; where the hell was Jack? Ianto jumped up quickly and hurried to the bathroom to check but the room was empty, he checked the guest room which was empty too so he hurried downstairs and found Jack curled up in the comfy overstuffed chair in his study sleeping on a book. Crouching down in front of him his fingertips danced in his fringe

"Hey, wake up" he whispered softly, Jack stirred opening his eyes looking round before spotting Ianto

"Good morning" he greeted him, he'd been up for most of the night reading every book he could get his hands on "I woke up so I decided to read. I must have fallen asleep"

"That's okay, it's still early. Do you want to come back to bed for a bit?" he couldn't even hide his suggestive smile

"And mate?" Jack sat up excitedly

"Something like that, come on" he pulled him up leading him back up the stairs to the bedroom. The pair climbed back into bed cuddling close "Will you tell me more about you and your world?"

"Why do you want to know so much about it?"

"Well you're an alien... Earth doesn't really get aliens coming here. We're not even achieved space travel that would let us travel to other worlds; I'm curious to know... well everything! I'm the only person on Earth to truly know about another world"

"You are not the only person, there was a book that said about loads of people seeing aliens... it wasn't a very good book though more like one of those 'fictions'"

"So you've seen other aliens?"

"A few" his voice grew dark, the tone falling into sadness "The last aliens I saw came from the Howling. Their screams travelled out of the void... then they came and massacred us. My brother died from the injuries he received... why do I feel a tightness here when I think about him?" he asked pointing to his chest

"You're feeling sadness, it's an emotion"

"We do not have emotions, human-kind are very strange. All these feelings... how do you cope with it all?"

"I don't know" replied the Welshman "We loose people and it's very sad but there's also reasons to keep going, the people you care about... your family and friends. The people you meet that make the pain a little less"

"Do I make the pain a little less?" Jack asked him but Ianto didn't answer, instead he leaned over kissing him softly. He pushed Ianto away to stare into his eyes "Will you mate with me? I want you become a part of me, I want you to see me like I see you. Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I never found anyone good enough on Boe because they _weren't_ good enough, they just weren't you" confessed the alien as he lay under him softly running his fingertips over the other man's chest.

"Okay Jack" he nodded then continued kissing him passionately sliding his free hand down the body he knew all too well, dipping under the blanket making Jack arch up against him

"Uhhh" he groaned huskily as his lover kissed his way down following the path his hand had made. Ianto's head disappeared underneath the blanket teasing and stroking with his hands and mouth "Ianto"

Ianto crawled back out from underneath the quilt capturing his mouth in a deep kiss once more before reaching down lining himself up to make love to him slowly sliding in. When he was fully in he noticed something strange happening... Jack was turning opaque blue like he was made out of pure energy and then he felt it. Ianto Jones felt it and became telepathic, he could feel everything Jack was feeling and it was euphoric! Their lovemaking didn't last long but it was amazing and they collapsed back down breathing desperately, Jack's skin returned to normal as he lay there.

Once they recovered Ianto rolled over leaning on his arm as he stared at his lover... his lover who he could hear in his mind. The Welshman felt such a kindred connection to this alien and he knew it was returned; he could sense his confusion about many human ways of life but his pure fascination with the culture he'd only started to discover

"This party that we are going to tonight... it is fancy dress. What does that mean?"

"It means we get dressed up as things we wouldn't normally get dressed up as. Like ghosts or Britney Spears or Roman Warriors"

"And human-kind don't get dressed as those things every day? So this is an occasion to do that?" Ianto nodded his head "Then what will I get dressed up as? Will you help me?"

"How about we go as Rock'a'Billies? I think you'd look good in a leather jacket..." his mind wandered off on a tangent imagining him in tighty-whiteys and a thick black biker jacket

"Okay... will you get dressed up like this? I saw it in one of your books" he mentally sent him the image making Ianto smirk

"You're as bad as I am" he told him with a shake of his head "Okay, if you go as a Rock'a'Billy then I'll go as that"

"I believe now I'm supposed to say deal" he grinned then kissed him again.

***

An hour later after a little more 'fun' they went down to breakfast happily sending each other comforting thoughts and sharing lingering touches

"What are we going to do today? Could we go shopping again? I liked that, but maybe, this time for books?"

"You really like those books don't you?"

"Also I want to get my... Rock'a'Billy clothes. I know you like picturing me dressed as that, I want to please you" confessed Jack as he handed his lover the pan

"You do" he replied as he set the pan down on the stove then there was a knock at the door "I'll get it, you get the bacon out"

"Okay" he nodded, Ianto kissed him as he passed heading out of the room to answer the door. There were two sharply dressed men who looked like they had been up all night standing on the other side of his front door

"Can I help you?"

"DCI Louis Bennett and this is my partner DI Paul Woods, we're investigating the crash that happened two nights ago. Initial reports said you were at the scene of the crash, so we'd like to ask you a few questions"

"Um, okay. Sure... come in" he held the door open for them and they walked in, the two of them turned into the first door they saw which was the living room. Ianto glanced at the kitchen door then shrugged, there was no way that Jack looked anything but human and with the photos scattered around it would be clear that he'd been there for quite some time even though the man in the photos had been dead for six months.

The two police offices made themselves comfortable on the couch when Jack came in to stand next to Ianto

"Hello" greeted Woods "This is DCI Bennett and I'm DI Paul Woods"

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jack... I live here too" he put his hand on Ianto's shoulder stroking him through the fabric

"Were you both at the crash site on Thursday night?" Bennett inquired

"No, just me" answered Ianto "I had been sitting outside in the garden waiting for Jack to get home when I saw it fly over my house. It was heading towards Llangorse Lake so I got in my car and drove out that way"

"Why?"

"Well it was a plane, I know it was on fire and it crashed but there could have been survivors. I had to help them. I called the emergency services as I made my way there"

"Ah yes you were the one that reported the incident" Woods flipped through some notes he had pulled out from his inner pocket "You didn't happen to find anything unusual did you?"

"No. The emergency services arrived not long after I did and told me it was best that I go home in case I got hurt"

"And... where were you on Thursday night?" Bennett turned to Jack, he kept his eyes focused ahead as Ianto telepathically sent him the answer

"I was in Cardiff. I'd been contracted for a new development and I'd spent the week there, I got back this morning" his hand slid up his shoulder to play with his hair

"Did you find anyone? Was anyone alive? Was anyone rescued?"

"We can't release that information, I'm afraid. We've got everything we need for now but we might need to question you at a later date. So don't leave town" he chuckled "We're lucky, if it hadn't been for your quick reaction then we probably never would have known about it crashing" the two men stood up and Ianto Jones made a big mistake

"So it wasn't a plane then?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Bennett curiously, glancing sideways at his partner to confirm their line of thought

"Well don't planes usually have GPS and Black Boxes? If you never would have found it then it can't have been a plane right?"

"That's classified. We'll be in touch" Woods told him finally and the two of them made their own way out.

Jack bit his lip nervously sharing the worry that his new mate was feeling; maybe if they found his ship then they would start looking for him? But no, Guray's body was still in the little escape pod... would they think that he was the alien? The only alien? He didn't know but he knew that he couldn't let his little brother end up in their hands... he might have handed him to the Howls!

"We can't do anything, Jack, we don't know if they have him or where they're keeping him even if they _do_ have him! I'm sorry... we can't risk them finding you"

"But he's my brother!" he protested

"I know" Ianto nodded putting his hands on Jack's shoulders "But I don't want anything to happen to you. Not now... I've already lost one mate, I don't want to loose another"

"He's my brother" he gasped his words were barely audible "Please"

"You know I can't... I'm sorry" naturally he broke down sobbing and all the Welshman could do was comfort him.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Jack was still upset over Guray being in the hands of the government. Their arrival and questions just reminded him of his escape from Boe and now as he thought back on it it felt different. There was absolute fear as his parents put him and his brother into the little escape pod; Guray had been badly injured from a Howl bite but he'd been alive when they'd left the planet. Jack honestly didn't know if he would see his parents again but if he did how could he tell them? All these emotions were slowly killing him, ripping him apart from the inside out then he realised that they would be sad but they would never feel this pain. The loss of his brother would be felt so deeply by him alone because he was part human now. He hated this existence and for a moment he wished that he had died on Boe "No! Don't think that! Don't think that for one second! Because I'd be dead too!"

"It hurts, Ianto, I want this to stop"

"I know it does, I know it more than most... if your ship hadn't flown over my house I would have killed myself. It's been six months since Scott died and I still feel it... I would have killed myself" he jumped up from his chair rushing towards the Welshman so he could cup his face. Their sadness was mingling in their minds making everything seem worse than it was

"Don't die" he whispered

"We should honour Gray. We'll hold a funeral for him... for him and Scott. I know he's already had a funeral but this will be the one were we let them go" he stated softly, Jack nodded his head

"Okay" he said finally and they began gathering up the things they'd need for an impromptu farewell.

The couple gathered in the garden carrying things that they were going to bury and together they dug a hole in the ground putting the things in it

"Goodbye"

"Bye" they said their goodbyes at the same time then pushed the dirt into the hole. Jack pressed his hand over the hole and the small section of upturned earth glowed for a moment then he sat back leaning against his lover who just wrapped his arm around him holding him safe.

Both of them felt a weight lift from their shoulders, there was still sadness but this closure seemed to make them feel better.

The couple walked hand in hand back to the house were they could get on with the rest of the day and plan their night out at Gwen's party. Neither of them knew Gwen all that well but since they lived near the village it would be a good idea to get to know some of the locals.

*

Gwen opened the door to see her best friend Toshiko standing there holding a tray of her infamous sashimi and a her costume was in her bag

"Hey"

"Hey, come in. Glad you're giving me a hand with this... Rhys just isn't bothered" she rolled her eyes as she stepped aside letting her friend in

"Well it is your party after all... I know what you're like. So who is it?" she asked as she carried the tray into the kitchen and set it down

"I don't know what you mean" Gwen replied acting nonchalant

"Gwen, I know you. So cut the act" Toshiko said trying not to scowl, she'd never understood how someone could cheat on their wife or husband. She only kept Gwen's cheating ways a secret because Rhys was her friend too and she didn't want to see him hurt

"Jack and Ianto... they're boyfriends"

"You're going after gay guys now? Isn't that a bit... well stupid? They're not going to be interested in you"

"All I have to do is flirt with Jack and I'm sure he could encourage Ianto to play along. The man was literally feeling me up in the shop!"

"Really?" blinked Tosh in surprise "How strange. So what time are they getting here?"

"Seven, eight... look if things fall out and Ianto doesn't play along will you cover me if Jack wants to have a quickie?"

"You want a quickie, you mean?" Toshiko shot back "Alright. But you seriously owe me, I don't like all this lying and cheating. Rhys is a good guy and he doesn't deserve it!"

"Jeez, Tosh, grow a backbone already! I'm not going to do this forever... I'll probably stop when I have kids"

"Probably?!" the Japanese girl gasped in surprise then shook her head, they were from two complete different worlds! Sighing she turned the conversation away from Gwen's infidelity "What needs doing?"

"Well could you do some of the cooking while I hang decorations? All you have to do is put stuff on trays and put them into the oven"

"Okay. I can do that... do you want me to bring some of the alcohol in from the garage and start chilling it?"

"No we'll do that together when Rhys gets home from work then we'll get dressed up" she smiled then disappeared in the living room. Tosh put her tray in the fridge then began putting stuff in the oven so it would be ready in time.

It had been a really lucky coincidence that Gwen had thrown a party on the same week that mysterious plane crash had happened, it gave her the chance to come and stay for a few days so she could check it out. For years she'd been keeping an eye on what fell from the heavens in case it turned out to be a serious threat to Earth, not too long ago she'd discovered that there were organisations out there designed to do the same thing she was but they were government owned and not as liberal or open-minded as she was. She knew that UNIT would be crawling all over this crash site and if there had been any survivors they would probably be dead now.

"Toshiko!" she turned to see Rhys standing there, having just got in from work. She must have been really distracted

"Hello Rhys" she moved over to hug him "Congratulations on the promotion"

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it, this was pretty spontaneous. You know what she's like" he stated, sadness shone in his eyes for a moment and it made it clear that Gwen hadn't been as discreet as she'd originally made out

"I know. I'm sorry" she replied sensing his frustration about it all; the man loved Gwen with all his heart even though she did that to him

"Banana's coming... and I think John's even going to stop by"

"John? He's coming? He got time away from work?" she chuckled as she checked the trays of party food in the oven "The man doesn't even sleep let alone party! Hm, this does sound like it's going to be a good night. Who else is coming?"

"Donna and Lee are coming, I think Donna's dragging her cousin Rose too because she's up from London visiting"

"Cool, well I'm going to just put these on plates since they're all ready. Would you be able to put them out and I'll go see where Gwen is" she said as she took the trays out of the oven. He nodded patting her on the shoulder as she passed; she really was sorry that Gwen was cheating on him.

TBC...


	6. Part Five

**Efern: **Yeah I noticed that. I tried fixing it but didn't realise I had to replace the chapter. D'oh. There isn't much that happens at the party apart from Tosh and John's intro.

**No-Panties: **Yeah that was a little accident on my part. I wondered why the word count jumped so much. Glad you like it... sort of created itself after I watched Starman. I just don't know where it's going though :/

**Elanor16: **The police officers are harmless. It's UNIT they should be watching out for. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Authors/Note: **Thanks to all whose reviewed so far. Please, please keep reviewing. I'm such a sucker for praise! Or flaming because I can tell you where to stick it. This part is about introducing some more people to the mix. I've found that while Janto is good it gets a bit flat if it's just them. So more! More! More! More! More characters! Finally sorry if it's so short, it's either a very short part or a really long one and with how I'm writing it I like it broken up by scenes so short it is. Owen makes an appearance and things will be a bit nutty. Yes there will be Janto, it's centred around them but there will be Tosh/Doctor (as friends only!)... I'm such a canon crazed chick! Oh and any mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta... several people have tried to beta for me over the years but it's so hard keeping up with them so I just do without. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Part Five**

Everything was ready including the hosts by the time Toshiko came down and pulled out her tray of food from the fridge and took it in setting it amongst the snacks she'd cooked earlier. Rhys was having trouble with his costume so Gwen had gone upstairs to help him when the doorbell rang, so being the good friend she was she hurried to the door and opened it to see John Smith standing there. She should have known how eager he would have been by all this; it wasn't Gwen's party that had dragged him away from work, it had been the recent crashed spaceship

"My dear Toshiko, hello" he whispered making her smile, he held out his arms and she leaned forwards sinking into his embrace

"Hello, old friend. It's been a long time"

"Not that long, not to us. Only two years since I last saw you" he commented, she shook her head against his chest

"It is still a long time, time progresses so much slower now that I live by human time. I've missed you, Doctor"

"Ellejaahn" he whispered her real name then they heard Gwen coming down the stairs and she pulled back

"John! I'm glad you could make it! I've been trying to get you to come to one of my parties for ages! Someone to finally keep Tosh company!"

"Well I'm glad I didn't have a shift at the hospital tonight... if I'd known it was to keep her company I would have done this a long time ago! Here I brought wine. So... where is he? The man of the hour?" the three of them stepped in from the hall leaving the door ajar slightly for any more guests who'd arrive.

"Hey Doc, glad you could make it. You're looking good" he grinned, John had been friends with them for years so he did his best not to feel jealous; was this the man his wife was sleeping with? Toshiko took hold of John's hand and let him through the house to the well tended garden, no John wasn't interested in his wife. Rhys paused, his wife was watching him with a smile that made him feel weak at the knees and it was moments like that that he let her do what she did to him all because she smiled at him like that.

Out in the garden the two of them were walking hand in hand, it had been a year since they'd last seen each other and they had missed each other

"I wish we'd spent more time together this passed year" she whispered "I know you miss your home but throwing yourself into your work just isn't the way to do things"

"You threw yourself into your work" he replied tersely, she scowled

"You have time to check up on me but not to visit? I miss home too... I wish I could go back. I am so alone"

"Ellejaahn, you have me..."

"Do I? I'm old now, _John_, so very old. I should be mated by now with offspring of my own! We both know that I could mate with you..."

"But you don't want me. Even if I didn't have a family waiting for me back on Gallifrey I'm not the type of mate you'd want"

"You're alien... more compatible than these humans" she pointed out waving her arm towards Gwen's house "These humans who have no sense of loyalty or honour towards their mates!"

Rhys chose that moment to appear at the door waving them to come in. She sighed deeply moving towards John once more, he put his arm around her shoulder

"We'll check out the crash once they've all passed out, drunk" he told he as they walked back to the house then they both felt it

"Doctor" she whispered his name and he nodded

"Yeah, I can feel it too. Come on" he led her inside and she could feel it much stronger than before, she would know that familiar ting anywhere. There was another like her here! She hurried passed Rhys, hearing John calling after her but she couldn't care! There was another like her, another Boe-kind! "Tosh! Come back!"

He was standing there dressed as a Rock'a'Billy and he looked absolutely gorgeous! Her breathe caught in her throat as he took off his shades and stared at her

"_Hello I am Jaarkness, but here I am Jack"_ he told her telepathically, she smiled unaware that Gwen was glaring at her in the corner

"_Hello, I am Ellejaahn. But I am known as Toshiko"_ she replied in her mind then Gwent moved in front of her

"Jack! So glad you could make it" she pulled him into a hug, Rhys knocked back his drink then went in search of another "No Ianto?"

"He forgot the wine, he went home to get it and left me here to tell you. He'll be back in fifteen minutes" he explained "So, what is your costume?"

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood, hm going to gobble you all up!" she chuckled, John was glaring warily at him as Tosh made her way over to him

"Hello Jack" she smiled putting her hand on his shoulder "It's been a long time"

"You two know each other?" the welsh woman gasped

"We're family" Jack told her then glanced up at John before looking back at Tosh "It's been such a long time. Come here" he pulled her into a hug and she sank against him feeling content. She wasn't alone anymore!

"_Be careful Ellejaahn, he may be your kind but he's got a mate"_ the Doctor told her, she opened her eyes and knew this to be true. She could smell his mate... he'd gone and mated with a human! Tosh pulled back swallowing her sadness, at least she wasn't alone now.

"Hey, sorry that took so long" a man came in putting his arm around Jack's shoulders. Rhys had come back from the kitchen to see another man cuddling up to the Rock'a'Billy his wife had set her sights on; this was an interesting development, he thought to himself "Here's the wine. Where's your husband? I'd like to meet him and congratulate him"

"He's over there, sulking in the corner. He wanted to be Robin Hood but he looks ridiculous in green!" Gwen pointed to him and the man dressed as a Roman Soldier grabbed the Rock'a'Billy's hand pulling him away from the two girls

"Hi I'm Ianto and this is my boyfriend Jack" he greeted him "We're friends of your wife. Congratulations on your job"

"Thanks. Look, are either of you going to shag her?" he blurted it out, rather loudly. Tosh looked down and Gwen went red as the other guests stared at her

"No. We're both very happy" Jack explained making Ianto laugh

"He means Gay. We're both very gay" he corrected with a roll of eyes "But we're happy too. I'm happy he's mine" Jack smiled at this leaning down to kiss him softly

"Thank you" Rhys told them, he felt a bit better about all this "Thanks for coming"

"Don't mention it. It's been a while since I've been to a party... come on, sexy, you've been here for fifteen minutes. Introduce me"

"_There are two aliens here"_ he told his lover through their telepathic link _"One is Boe-kind and the other... he scares me" _

"_Where are they?" _

"_Her and him" _he looked over at them stood talking together _"She is Boe-kind, like me"_

Ianto pulled Jack over to them and they nodded at the new couple; Toshiko looked a bit worse for wear and John could sense it

"When did you come here?" he asked Jack

"Two days ago. Ianto has been helping me"

"Two days and you're already mated!" cried Toshiko, John put his hand on her arm to calm her down. She'd been on Earth for over five hundred years and no one had wanted to be her mate, and this Boe-kind comes along and manages it in two days!

"I'm John" the Doctor introduced himself holding his hand "I'm from..." he looked round the room making sure no one could over hear him "Gallifrey"

"Time Lord? You're a Time Lord"

"What's a Time Lord?" inquired Ianto wondering if these new alien would be a threat to his mate

"A creature who should have been monitoring the rift near Boe. The monsters that came from the rift were the ones who killed my brother" he scowled

"What monsters? What rift?" demanded John not liking this being accusing him of murder

"The Howls came from the rift near my planet Boe in the Boe-Shane peninsula" he explained "They came destroying everything and everyone I've held dear" Ianto could sense his new mates' temper flaring, he wasn't used to emotions so it was easy for them to get out of control. He decided it was best to step in, distract Jack before things got out of hand

"Why don't we go dance?" he suggested holding out his hand to the half human. Tosh watched them bitterly as they started dancing to the loud music that was resounding through Gwen's living room

"Two days" she mumbled to herself, John put his arm around her shoulder and held her close

"You'll find the one who'll mate with you, Ellejaahn, I promise you" he told her

"I think it's too late for me" she replied before tipping her head to rest on the shoulder of her oldest, truest friend.

TBC...


	7. Part Six

**Poisoned-Thorns:** Thank you for such a nice compliment... if you believe it I used to be really rubbish at telling a story. Would have updated last night but for some reason FF had an internal problem :[

**Elanor16:** Yes, poor them indeed. But Rhys knows that Gwen's cheating and still stays... and Tosh, she may be lonely but certainly not weak or pitiful!

**SilverCat53:** And the plot thickens once more! Mauahaha! Owen finally appears in this and we learn a little bit about him. I'm not sure how long this chapter is... it should be long. I was typing and realised I'd wrote ten pages... I try and keep parts under that amount :/

**Authors/Note:** Like I said I would have updated this last night if it hadn't been for FF being wieerd on me. Hm... about this part... there's no funny business between Owen and the Doctor... if there was then I would have written it more indepth... I'm sure you know now how much I love slash. If it was there then I would have been creative with it but it wasn't... they just slept. There will be swearing and mentions of Ianto's late husband. This part is mild for sexual references... I wanted it to be more of a lighthearted somewhat funny part, dunno if it turned out like that! Well enjoy and please, please, please keep reviewing! Reviews feed me and make me want to be generous!

* * *

**Part Six**

He ran jumping over a branch landing in a patch of water, he didn't stop to register that now his shoes and pants were wet, he couldn't stop... wouldn't stop because if they did then they'd get him and it would be all over.

Run. Run. Run. His mind screamed at him as he raced through the forest away from the lake, he could hear them running after him with torches and dogs. He could hear them shouting and it was like a drug filling his system driving him onwards.

The edge of the forest, he could see it! He was almost out... almost free! He broke from the trees and crashed into a parked police car and then they were on him, grabbing him slapping those damn shackles on him before tossing him into the back of the car

"No! Noo! Let me out! Let me out!" he roared angrily kicking at the doors that held him in. But they didn't listen to him and then the police car was moving. They'd want to know what he was doing there, why he was there... then those people would come and get him. Yes he'd heard all about what _they_ did to people who knew. Sure, he'd known for a long time but this was the first time he had proof! He didn't want to die! He wasn't going to let them kill him he wasn't!

To be honest he was surprised when the car stopped, he was dragged from the back and taken into a regular police station. It was a small station but a station all the same and the people that pulled him roughly into it were regular police... what the hell was going on?

After refusing to answer any questions he was dumped in a cell and for a while he thought that's how they would get him but they didn't come for him, they didn't show up. Hours ticked by until his cell door was opened and he was told he was free to go and then he knew... just knew that they'd be waiting for him outside.

The early morning was muggy and every car felt like danger, he felt like each second that passed would be his last and he felt adrenaline coursing through him. Oh god, he thought as he walked away from the little station, I'm going to die. Owen slowly walked down the road looking for any mysterious vans that would swoop in and steal him away or someone sat in their car in wait to put him out of his misery.

Jumping in surprise when a young Japanese woman fell into step beside him walking along with him, she smiled warmly at him and god only knew why he kept walking

"My name's Toshiko" she announced when two more men appeared behind them five minutes later, five minutes after that one more man joined them walking on Owen's opposite side "We saw you getting brought in last night"

"You're from UNIT aren't you?" he whispered

"No we're not" she cried

"Look" he stopped walking so the others stopped "If you're going to kill me just do it already"

"We don't want to kill you" the skinny man with glasses stated "We're here to protect you from UNIT. From them" John nodded his head at the black car that was crawling along behind them

"Play along" Toshiko ordered as she slid her hand into Owen's just as the car caught up with them and a window rolled down

"Owen Harper?"

"Who?" she smiled brightly trying to appear drunkenly enthusiastic

"Owen Harper" he man said again, much louder this time

"Never heard of him" John stated

"Which one of you is Owen Harper?" hissed the man

"None of us. Look, mate, are you cops?" asked the stocky Welshman who was holding hands with the dark haired guy. Owen did his best to play along all the while wondering why these people were helping him

"It's classified" the mysterious guy in the car told them "I know one of you is Owen Harper, now which one of you is it?" he was beginning to loose his patience now

"We told you" Toshiko scowled "None of us are. Now if you're not cops you should bugger off because you're ruining a really good night"

"Tell us your names and whereabouts this evening"

"I'm Toshiko Sato, this is my boyfriend Mervyn Bragg, my best friend John Smith and my cousin Jack and his boyfriend Ianto. We were at a fancy dress party or do you think I walk around dressed as a geisha all the time?"

"Well you look Japanese" the man scowled

"Get out of here before I call the cops!" she snapped. The man turned the window rolled up and the car spend off leaving them standing in the dark by the side of the road "That was close" she said pulling her hand away from Owen's

"I think we should get out of here" suggested John

"My house" Ianto suggested looking back over his shoulder to his jeep that was parked a little ways back

"Wait! Whoa, time out right there!" Owen stepped away from them waving his hands "If you're not UNIT who are you? Are you going to kill me?"

"I took a Hippocratic oath" John leaned back against the rough hewn wall. Jack looked at Ianto confused

"_What does that mean? I don't understand. Is he part hippo?" _the young hybrid asked his mate. The question startled Ianto who burst out laughing

"No. He's not part hippo" he stated him cupping his face "You're so cute sometimes"

"Who the hell are you!" roared Owen loosing his temper, he was scared and for the most part running on adrenaline. John looked round the other three who just nodded, the Time Lord sighed brushing a hand through his hair

"We're... well we're aliens" he stated

"You. You're..." he took a step back then leaned forward bracing himself as dizziness took over "Are you going to live in my brain?"

"What?" chuckled Toshiko "No. I'm happy living in my own brain thank you very much" Owen stood upright again trying to hide his fear. It didn't help when John yelled aloud

"Hah! I knew it! I knew that name from somewhere! You're that doctor who went off the rails!" he waved his hand pointing at "I knew I knew that name!"

"I did not go off the rails" stated Owen quietly

"Yes you did" John continued "When your fiancée died you said that... an alien was living inside her brain. Shit"

"We're not like whatever alien was inside her brain" Toshiko explained "Look, I think we should go home. It's cold out here and not the best place to talk about this"

"Home? As in...?" Owen looked up pointing to the stars

"No" Ianto cut it "I have a house a few miles away, you're welcome to stay. It might be good for you while they're looking for you"

"Okay" he agreed after some thought. They all walked back up the hill towards Ianto's jeep and got in. He watched the young Japanese woman slide close to John and he felt a little jealous, he was squashed in the back with the two of them while the other two sat up front "What planet are you from?"

"Toshiko and I are both from Boe" said Jack "I came here two days ago"

"And you?"

"I'm from Gallifrey, my species is known as Time Lords as opposed to the Boe Elders" said John, Owen looked at Ianto who was driving

"What about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm less exotic. I'm just a regular old human like you" he explained without taking his eyes off the road "I'm Jack's mate"

"Mate? You got it on with an alien after only two days? Did you know he was an alien?"

"Well the blue glowing kinda gave it away" chuckled Ianto

"Did it hurt?"

"I thought it was enjoyable" Jack stated making Ianto blush

"If it's okay with you I'd rather not talking about that" he didn't really want people's permission. Toshiko scowled from her spot in the back

"It's fine with me" she sulked, she noticed that Owen was staring at her "What?"

"How can you look like that? Human that is? He mentioned blue glowing... do you glow?"

"It's none of your business whether I glow or not!" she hissed not liking the way this human kept looking at her "I look like this because I made myself part human to blend in. I came here five hundred years ago and my people forgot I was here! I've been all on my own all this time stuck on a planet with people who turn against me when they really find out what I am!" John placed his hand on her shoulder and she started to cry

"Sorry I asked" mumbled Owen, he turned to look out the window as the countryside passed. He hated countryside.

The house they got to was big enough, it didn't look like a spaceship and the door opened in the usual way... with a key... so he guessed it was okay to enter. It was cluttered but tidy looking like any other English cottage in the middle of nowhere

"It's probably best to get some sleep and talk about this in the morning. John, Owen why don't you take the guest room... Toshiko will you be okay on the couch?"

"Sure"

"Good, Jack go show them the room upstairs while I get her some blankets" Jack did as he was told leading John and Owen upstairs. Everyone was too tired to complain about their sleeping arrangements and went to sleep.

*

The next morning Owen woke with a start almost knocking John out of the bed, he looked round confused about where he was then it all came flooding back. He had come to the Beacons to investigate the crash and ended up being caught by the police. When they let him go he was taken in by aliens! He noticed that he was in bed with one of said aliens

"Jeezus Christ!" he yelled jumping out of the bed. John sat up scowling and rubbing his eyes

"Do you mind? I was asleep!" he snapped feeling rather tired "Do you always wake up shouting at the person you got into bed with?"

"Usually it's not an alien!" Owen yelled back. John glared at him pushing the blanket down to reveal naked skin

"Really, so you can tell whether they're alien or not before you get into bed with them? Maybe you should teach Ianto?" he slid from the bed and started getting dressed in the clothes he'd worn last night

"Oh God! I'm never going to sleep with anyone ever again" poor Owen cried putting his hands over his eyes

"Don't be silly. I smell bacon... which means breakfast. Are you coming?" he asked before leaving the room.

Tosh was wearing one of Scott's large sweatshirts and very little else as she sat up to the table eating her breakfast. John came down sniffing the aroma of bacon and eggs before Owen joined them, he sat at the table quietly waiting for Jack to put his breakfast out

"You must have been in the crashed ship that came here two days ago, right?" he asked Jack who just nodded. Ianto had made coffee for everyone then left to get a shower... Jack had happily made breakfast mimicking Ianto's actions from that first day "You said you came here five hundred years ago. When did you come here?"

"About two hundred years ago" John explained before nibbling some bacon "I generally travel about... or well I used to. My ship was taken from me two hundred years ago and I've been stuck ever since. That's when Tosh found me, I was struggling trying to survive without my Tardis and she appeared one day... I knew right away she wasn't human and we've been friends ever since"

"I find him in the middle of London town half dead from frostbite! He looks at me and says... 'oh how boring, an elder' I nearly left him there!" she laughed as she retold the story

"Luckily for me Boe-kind are exactly that. Kind!"

"Sometimes I wish I had left you there. Fat lot of good it did me, I helped you then you left me! Took me thirteen years to find you again!"

"You've spent too much time on this planet. You're too human" replied John telling her matter-of-factly what being on Earth had done to her

"Don't I know it. Five hundred years I've been on Earth! Most Boe-kind would be mated by now! But oh no! Not me! I'm stuck here with no way home! I've survived Feudal Japan, accused of being a Demon, hunted, crossed Oceans... survived the Titanic... don't you laugh! I told you that it was a bad idea" she told John off "It was his idea. He knew it would sink but did he let on? No! He was even looking out for the iceberg!"

"You sound like an old married couple" Owen commented quietly, it was still a culture shock being the only human in the room

"No, just really good friends. Tosh has yet to meet her mate... good luck to whoever settles down with her"

"Oi!" she snapped mirthfully "Like you're one to talk, Doctor... once you get the Tardis back I'll bet you'll be off. No settling down for you"

"Way I like it. Onwards and upwards"

"You've got to settle down someday. You're almost a thousand, you ain't getting any younger" she teased him before turning to Owen "You're a doctor then, like he is?"

"He's a doctor?" he blinked in surprise, it seemed a little absurd that an alien was medically helping humans

"A doctor and The Doctor" he replied "Had to make a living somehow. It's been a long two hundred years"

"I was a consultant at London Royal when Katie got sick. They said it was tumour but on the day of her surgery I discovered otherwise, she died and no one would believe me. It was covered up... of course and ever since I've been looking for aliens. I wanted proof, I wanted to warn people so that didn't happen to anyone else! But I never realised how many different types of alien there were"

"We're not dangerous" John told him "We're just doing the same as you. In fact I'll bet that all the aliens who are hiding peacefully here live normal human lives. Tosh works for an IT company and I'm a doctor... I don't know what Jack does. We only met him last night"

"What?"

"We met through mutual friends and no before you ask she's human. She doesn't know any of us are aliens"

"How did you become part human? Were you born that way?" he asked the two of them, John glanced at Tosh before answering

"I've always looked like this. I have a binary coronary system though, that's pretty much the only different well apart from being really clever"

"I used alien technology, I'm assuming that Jack did as well. Back home on Boe I would look like a very small ball of blue gas"

"You're made of gas?"

"Originally yes, I can return to my original form but not for long because this atmosphere isn't good for me. That's why we become human, so we can live and survive here"

"Can I see?" Owen looked back and forth between Jack and Tosh wondering if they would reveal themselves. Tosh stared at Jack who sighed putting the pan back down on the stove then closed his eyes focusing; John was intrigued watching him rise up slightly and turn to a strange mass of gas in the rough form of a human.

Jack returned to normal when he sensed his mate enter the room, Ianto had come down with a towel wrapped around his hips to get clean underwear from the laundry. The Welshman looked up when he felt he was being watched

"What?"

"Car wash?" he mumbled, Ianto blushed then nodded before leaving the room. Jack followed him a few minutes later and a few minutes after that the three of them heard the floorboards creaking from upstairs

"Oh that's disgusting" John scowled "Don't they know they have guests"

"Leave them be, they're newly mated... just be thankful that they left the room" pointed out Tosh as she helped herself to more bacon. Owen watched her as she stood up walking to the cooker, he couldn't take his eyes off her legs and where the jumper ended. He shook his head but he looked up realising he'd been caught by John

"_She is quite pretty... for an alien" _the words appeared in his head as the Doctor quirked a brow upward knowingly. He was too surprised that the words had appeared to be offended by them, Owen jumped up the chair screeching back and he left the room without a word.

He wandered into the living room and saw scattered photos of Ianto and Jack around the place, pictures from when they looked younger and there was one that even looked suspiciously like a wedding day; this was too confusing. If Jack had only come here two days ago then how was he in these photos unless the Boe creatures were body snatchers, it all makes sense now he thought!

"I see you found Scott" Owen looked up surprised to see Ianto standing there clean and dressed "I was married before Jack came here. His name was Scott and we'd been together for several years, he died six months ago"

"Why does Jack look like him then?" he hissed putting the photograph down

"I don't understand it completely but Jack had this machine, he got hold of some of Scott's DNA and used it to become human"

"And when you say... DNA?" he inquired looking a little disgusted

"Hair from a comb. I'm sure that Toshiko must have done the same... why don't you ask her?"

"What is it with you guys and getting me spend time with _her_?" he hissed scowling, Ianto quirked a brow wondering what was going on

"They're not dangerous. At least Toshiko and Jack aren't... I don't know about John. Jack's scared of him..."

"Because he's a different kind of alien" Owen's scowl deepened "So many aliens. How many creatures out there than can kill"

"I'm sorry about your fiancée, she must have been really important to you. When you loose the people you love... when they're taken from you, you never get over it"

"How did Scott die?" Owen looked up at Ianto with understanding shining in his eyes

"He worked as a conveyor in construction, there was a building that wasn't stable. He was crushed by a wall that fell on him. Died instantly" he explained feeling his breathe thin out. John chose that moment to appear

"Ianto would you be able to give me a lift back into town so I can get my car from Gwen's. I need to go home... my girlfriend is having an emergency"

"Car? You can drive" gasped Owen in surprise, John looked at him like he'd grown an extra head

"Of course I can drive! When we told you we're just like everyone else we meant it. We've all got bills to pay... thanks for putting us up for the night, Ianto"

"No problem. I'll just get my keys"

"What about us?" demanded Owen

"Play nice?" he suggested as he tugged on his shoes "I'll be back in a bit. They're not going to hurt you, they're a pacifist race. Jack! I'm taken John to his car in town. I'll be back in half an hour! Don't scare Owen!"

"You too Tosh" John called. She came out from the kitchen padding barefoot along the tiled hallway

"Running off again Doctor, you know for once it would be nice to spend some time with you and catch up"

"I know but this time it's a proper emergency. One that I didn't cause" he hugged her, she rose up on her tiptoes making the jumper ride up further revealing her panties and Owen couldn't help but look then looked away ashamed of getting excited over an alien "Take care of her" he told Owen before the two of them left.

Tosh glared pointedly at Owen before padding back into the kitchen, he reluctantly followed her sitting back down to eat his now cold breakfast

"I'll never understand you humans" she stated

"You're part human too" he pointed out trying to defend himself from her derogatory comments about his kind

"Don't remind me. It isn't by choice I can tell you that!" she retorted bitterly as she snatched more toast from the plate in the centre of the table

"What happened?" he asked in a quiet caring tone that surprised her

"What?"

"If it wasn't by choice then how did you end up becoming human? Ianto said Jack did it with a machine... did you do that too?"

"You mean the chameleon circuit? Yes that's what I did" she replied thinking back to when she first came here and she slowly began to tell Owen about her arrival on Earth; he was the first person she told the full story to.

TBC...


	8. Part Seven

**Efern:** Heh that's true. Try listening to the song Car Wash without thinking of Janto!

**SilverCat63:** I'm dedicating this part to you coz I think you really wanted this updated and well we all need a kick in the pants from time to time to get stuff done! :] Yes we learn a bit about Tosh. I just wanted to put something Japanese in there because I'm a fan of the culture!

**Elanor16:** Yeah poor Owen. Glad you like it!

**Authors/Note:** It starts off with Ellejaahn (Tosh) talking about her arrival on Earth. Stuff that's in Italics are past memories. Yes it was near an orgy... well foursome really, I never consider it an orgy unless there's more than six people. Anyone who read slashy fanfic from the fandom Roswell will certainly know this ;] Annnywaaay. Yes I am planning on having Tosh/Owen, I'm a sucker for canon. Things get a little steamy in the living room and Martha makes an appearance ready to scare Jack and Ianto. Jack and Tosh share memories and Ianto learns something he shouldn't have really learnt... enjoy and keep reviewing! Feed the hungry author!

**

* * *

Part Seven**

_Ellejaahn landed the ship on Sol 3, it was a beautiful blue planet and she was looking forward to spending time here while she gathered all the little facts she needed for her kind to live here. As soon as she left her ship she knew that the atmosphere was toxic to her but she could survive for so long in it. _

_It was her job to travel to other planets studying them and their cultures and report back, there had been other Boe-kind who had the same role as her but she hardly spent time with them. She liked going off and seeing new things, she was young and she had plenty of time to find a mate despite her mother's insistence. _

_Several weeks later she was nearing the end of her study of this planet and was finalising everything up so she could go home. She'd collected all her samples and recorded behaviour of several indigenous species in the area, it had been tough because they were so inquisitive and somewhat violent towards one another at times but she'd completed her mission. Ellejaahn was going to wait for night time before she left so it would cover her ship departing, so since she had a few hours she decided to get some sleep. _

_She was woken not long after finally falling asleep to the sound of screaming and a fight, looking out through her ship wall she saw a young girl struggling against a tall heavy set man. The poor girl was screaming for help as he pulled her clothes off her. She left her ship, she had no idea why she went out but she was curious and she felt really sorry for the young girl being attacked. _

_Toshiko spotted the strange floating blue gas that came out of the trees towards her, she held out her hand for help. The man pulled out a small knife and stabbed at her ripping her clothes _

"_Taskute!" she cried desperately"Taskute! Mitsukai, taskute!" _

"_Get away from her!" she ordered speaking in her native language, the man turned round looking up at her in shock and fear. He tried to stab at her with his crude knife but it passed clear right through her so he took off running. _

_She floated down towards the young girl who was now lying on the floor dying, she held up her hands smiling at the strange floating mass believing it was an angel come to take her to heaven _

"_Arigato" she whispered before passing away, her eyes unfocused staring into nothing. This was the first time Ellejaahn had ever seen anyone die and it had been at the hands of her own kind _

"_I am so sorry" she whispered stroking her face then returned to her ship. Saddened she started the countdown to launch her ship but it wouldn't work; the people on the other end weren't authorising her countdown! She opened the communication network but received nothing but static... after five minutes of static she began to panic... the window for leaving Sol 3 was shrinking and if she didn't leave soon then she'd be stuck until another window opened and without communication to Boe she would never know when that would be. _

_The window was gone. She was stuck here on Earth... she floated outside her ship, down the hill towards where the girl was still laying now dead and cold _

"_We both died tonight" she told the deceased girl then pulled out her chameleon circuit and waved it over the girl before pulling it into her body beginning the process to become part human. _

_It was morning by the time the process was complete and she had to hide her ship before heading into the village at the bottom of the valley. She couldn't stay in the forest now that she was part human, she would have to accept the life she'd stepped into and live like the people here. She buried her ship deep in the earth then turned and started down the hill. _

_It scared her a little to see so many Earth-kind wandering around and deep down she felt like they knew she wasn't completely human; she waited for them to attack her but when they didn't she began to realise that with this new form came new feelings and this was just one of them. _

"_TOSHIKO!"someone shouted then ran at her, warm arms enveloped her filling her with a comfortable safe feeling that she liked instantly. The Earth-kind pulled back looking at her then it seemed to dawn on her face that there was something wrong "Nan desu ka? Daijobu?" _

"_Nuuaan dess ka" she repeated then she thought back to what the girl had said before she died; should she reveal herself? No, she told herself it wasn't safe for them to know who she really was. They believed she was the girl who had been killed. _

"It took me a while to learn the language, oh but it's a beautiful language. I'm glad that I learnt that first... English isn't as good"

"You're very picky. What happened? Did they find out the real Toshiko had been killed?"

"I told her mother as she was dying, it comforted her to know her daughter was waiting for her. After okaasan passed away I decided it was time to reveal myself, I went to the head of the village and told him everything. Well... I told him that I was a guardian spirit watching over the Sato family and that the real Toshiko had been killed. They found her skeleton and punished the one responsible"

Jack came down from upstairs carrying an arm of books that he'd found under Ianto's bed, he'd read most of the stuff that was in the study and now wanted to expand his knowledge further

"I can't believe I'm talking to someone who was alive in feudal Japan, that's..."

"What?"

"Cool" he stated with a scoff that made her smile "It's just I was wondering how old do Boe-kind get? You said you'd been here for five hundred years..."

"We live for a very long time. In the old days before we started leaving the planet in exploration we'd be alive for millennia... we were known as the Elders by other species. It's very rare that a Boe-kind becomes an Elder now"

"Age is different to you thought" explained Jack looking up from his magazine "Ten of your years is equal to one of ours"

"So you're fifty? Looking good for your age" Owen stated making her blush even more; why was he suddenly being nice to her?

"Thank you but I shouldn't really take the compliment because even though I age I won't ever change from this form. It's the way the chameleon circuit altered me"

"So you'll always look like that?" he was surprised when she nodded

"Why do these books not have many words in them?" Jack asked suddenly getting the attention of the two who'd been in deep conversation

"Huh?" Owen mumbled but Tosh just grabbed the magazine off him then blushed furiously

"Where did you get these from?"

"I found them under his bed, why? What is wrong with them?"

"You shouldn't be looking at this. You're only thirty years old!" she told him off then swept the other magazines away from him

"What was he looking... oh jeez!" the cockney cried when he saw what Jack had been reading. It was Ianto's collection of naughty magazines

"They're naughty magazines and you should only read then when Ianto is around" stated Toshiko she explained then went into more depth telepathic. When he blushed she knew he understood why

"Will you bind with me?" he asked after she'd swept the magazines away from him and put them on a chair near her. Owen looked at the two of them in surprise, that sounded like a distinctly rude proposition and he expected her to respond with the same hostility he'd been given her so far.

"Okay" she replied nodding her head "It's been such a long time since I've seen my home..."

"What are you doing?" Owen inquired nervously

"You can watch if you want..." she told him as she rose up from the table. Jack led the way into the living room and she closed the curtains.

The Londoner followed them into the living room just in time to see Toshiko pull the jumper off over her discarding it on the couch

"Whoa... what the hell are you doing?!" he cried looking up in time to see Jack stripping off as well

"We're going to exchange information mind to mind... we have to be in our original forms to do so. Which means we need to be naked to shift over"

"Do you really have to be naked?"

"Yes!" she snapped at him then knelt down on the floor in the middle of floor. Jack dropped his pants then knelt down opposite her... the human in the room backed against the wall afraid for what was going to happen, he watched in awe as they both shifted into floating blue human-like masses of gas. Their strange masses of thin strand like fingers reached out towards one another pulling each other close so he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

Their blue glowing intensified until it filled the room and then he heard it that melodious humming that was coming from the pair; it was beautiful... Owen had never heard anything like it before and it was stunning to watch. His knees gave out and he slowly sank to the floor the same time the door opened... Ianto had come back from taking the Doctor to his car.

"What's happening?!" he exclaimed, Owen grabbed the Welshman's arm pulling him down then gestured for him to be quiet

"They're... Jack called it binding, Toshiko said it's exchanging information" he explained unable to take his eyes off them.

When he heard Ianto gasp Owen looked up to see his eyes glowing blue as he took a step away from the doorway towards them. Ianto knelt near where Jack was before he shifted and seemed to be receiving the same information that he was getting off Toshiko but it also looked like he was giving information to them.

Jack and Tosh separated, turned back to human form before all three collapsed falling back down on their backs laughing

"I've forgotten what a rush that was!" gasped Toshiko laughing to herself. Ianto sat up staring down at Jack hungrily before leaning down kissing him passionately.

She reached for the jumper she'd slept in but Owen got there, he picked it up handing it to her not taking his eyes off her as she sat naked on the floor. Scowling she rose to her feet, her eyes were dark and desperate as she reached for her shirt... he moved his arm away from her toying with her then it dawned on him that she wasn't completely human. He had such a hard time remembering this.

Snatching the shirt off him she flung it across the room, he quirked a brow when she did this and before he knew it he was kissing her! She's an alien, an alien, Owen, for God sake! His mind screamed at him but he refused to listen.

They staggered back ending up on the couch with her looming over him, their eyes seemed to speak and she helped him tug off his shirt before their mouths sought each other once more.

Ianto slowly regained his composure realising what he was doing in front of his guest, he pulled away seeing them on the couch lost in each other

"Toshiko! Owen!" he cried getting their attention, Jack pouted as he felt Ianto's head clear from the orgasmic rush from information exchange. Owen pushed her off him and she felt down next to him, he jumped up wiping his mouth

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled at knowing full well it had been him who had kissed her. She just pulled on the jumper, itching to leave the room.

"You didn't have to shout at her" Jack whispered sitting up slowly before looking round, his eyes landing on his mate "I know everything you know, I saw it all in your head"

"So did I. Your world is beautiful..."

"Yes it is..."

"Before the Howls came... oh god, all of them... Guray! Jack! Your little brother!" she sobbed as her mind processed the painful exit Jack had taken. Ianto had only seen a small part of their lives but he knew enough, learnt enough from the two of them to know about their culture and how they adapted to life here on Earth... and how humans could adapt to being just like them.

*

He was confused and that was more than an understatement, the mug in his hand shook as he brought it up to his mouth. He'd made out with an alien, yes she was a very attractive alien, but an alien all the same. Aliens had killed his fiancée. Owen shook his head, he was having a hard time differentiating the between good and evil aliens.

"Are you okay?" he looked up to see Jack standing there staring at him

"Oh. It's one of you" he replied, it came out colder than he intended. He put the mug down as Jack slid into the chair opposite him

"She didn't have to tell you about how she came to be here. From her memories I know that she hasn't told anyone else"

"So... what? Am I supposed to feel special?" snapped Owen angrily "Aliens killed Katie! They took her from me!"

"But _she_ didn't. We are a pacifist race... we don't even fight against the monsters that come to slaughter us even though we outnumber them eight to one" he pointed out

"But... you're monsters! You're not supposed to have feelings and emotions!" Owen cried slamming his fist down on the table

"Is that what bothers you? That we do have feelings and emotions? That she has feelings and emotions. You kissed her"

"No!"

"You did! I saw you. I've formed a kinship with her, she is now a bind of me. Don't hurt her... she's been here for too long and it's been so very lonely for her! I know you hate aliens for what they did to your... Katie... but the way you look at her. Even I feel it a little bit"

"Great! You're empathic as well!"

"Hey! There you are! Tosh is heading home now" Ianto smiled as he came into the kitchen "Owen, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Until they take Jack's spaceship away and stop snooping round"

Toshiko came in wearing Scott's jumper, skinny jeans with her hair tied messily up. She pushed sunglasses up her nose and smiled

"Alright I'm heading home. I have work tomorrow and all those computers are certainly not going to fix themselves! Ianto, Jack... thank you for letting me stay over"

"Not a problem. You keep in touch okay? Don't act like John" said Jack as he stood up pulling her into a hug. He pressed his forehead against hers and she whimpered sadly; she missed the connection to her home that he gave her

"I won't. Thank you Jack... for everything" she glanced at Owen for a moment before she left. She was going to walk back to Gwen's and spend some time with them before heading home.

Ianto shut the door and was making his way back into the kitchen when the phone rang, he stopped short staring at it in mute terror

"Ianto?" Jack called poking his head round the doorway. The Welshman picked up the phone, swallowed hard before speaking

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that all you have to say to yourself after not hearing from you in a month! It's always that damn answer machine!"

"Martha!" gasped Ianto even more terrified than when he didn't know who was ringing "H-how are you?"

"Never mind that, you know how I am. I want to know about you... I worry about you Ifan! Stuck all the way up there on your own!"

"Martha, I'm fine. Actually I uhh... met someone" he glanced at Jack who smiled slowly listening to Ianto's half of the conversation

"What?!" she shrieked so loud he thrust the phone away from his ear "Who is he? How the hell could you get over my brother so quickly!" it's been six months and it helps that he looks exactly like your brother, he thought as he stood there listening to her tirade.

"M-Martha! Martha!" he shouted to get her attention "It's been six months since Scott died, I had to move on sooner or later. He wouldn't want me being lonely, now would he?"

"It's still not right" she huffed

"Want to meet him?" Ianto suggested knowing immediately that it was a bad idea but if it got her off his back then it was probably worth it.

"Like I'm going to say no! I want to see this tramp!" she hissed then hung up. He put the phone down in it's cradle only for it to ring again "Still me. I'm driving up... I'll try and get there by tonight"

"Great. She'll be here by tonight" he sighed knowing that this wasn't going to go well. Ianto wasn't quite sure why he'd suggested Martha come and visit... she was Scott's younger sister and had been there at the funeral

"It'll be fine" Jack told him wrapping an arm around his shoulder from behind

"She was Scott's younger sister... she's going to freak when she sees you"

"I know. But we can show her, tell her that I'm not Scott. I think if we're going to make this work then Scott's family are going to have to know. What if they saw me in public?"

"Then we'd leave. Go somewhere no one knows us..." he cried pulling Jack close. Owen poked his head out of kitchen

"Do you do that all the time?" he sneered as he pulled on his jacket "Is it an alien thing? All the sex?"

"You going?" asked Jack turning in Ianto's arms, pulling his lover's arms tight around his chest

"Gotta get back. You've given me an alibi and now I have to go home and pretend everything's normal"

"Are you going to see Tosh again?" Jack knew he was pushing his luck but it had to be done. Owen paused, which surprised Ianto... he wasn't sure what was going on between them but he had a feeling Jack would tell him at some point

"Why would I?" he snapped as soon as Jack had finished speaking, it had been clear a nerve had been struck.

"Oh no reason. Will you be staying in touch?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well since we saved your butt I think it'd be nice. You owe us" Ianto pointed out, annoyed that he was giving his lover a hard time.

"Whatever" he scowled moving to the door, he opened it but paused tossing something down on the side table before leaving with a slam.

"Him and Tosh would be good together" Jack smiled "Now, why don't we do some cooking? How long is it before Martha gets here? I want her to like me" Jack pulled away wandering into the kitchen with Ianto trailing after him to make sure he didn't hurt himself on anything.

TBC...


	9. Part Eight

**SilverCat63: **It would have been good if they all kept at it but no, I thought if Tosh and Owen were gonna get it together they should be on their own when they do, ya know what I mean? ;]

**hotflower901: **True. Either way you can't win.

**Authors/Note:** I've been trying to work this part out for ages now. I admit I was hit by a little writers block and this took longer than expected but it's out now. Real life kinda got in the way, so did my ongoing tour of LiveJournal's Torchwood fanfic. I'm sufficiently kicked in the pants right now and I'm constantly working and writing updates. The next two stories I'm likely to update are Breaking 13 and the Little Things. I'm really into The Fix as well, it's interesting seeing people's comments! Enjoy this part and keep reviewing, let me know if it's any good or not!

**

* * *

Part Eight**

Sweet cantaloupe melon, creamy mushroom risotto and sumptuous coffee soaked tiramisu. Given that Jack hadn't even been on Earth longer than a week and learnt English it was quite impressive! He'd almost be jealous if he wasn't so damn impressed!

"Will she like this? I mean does she like this food? That book said it was good" Jack was worried, he wanted to make a good impression for Martha.

"If she doesn't then I certainly will. It looks amazing! You did such a good job!" he pulled him into a hug "Let's put this all away for now so it doesn't spoil and then we can go watch TV?"

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and the two of them sprang apart to opposite ends of the couch, Jack reached for his pants and headed to the kitchen to warm up the meals while Ianto quickly buttoned his shirt up on the way to the door.

Martha Milligan stood at the front door of the old Jones' converted farmhouse, she'd been here a few times before. Scott and Ianto had honeymooned here and they were going to live here when they both retired... that was before Scott had died. The door opened and her brother in law stood there casually dressed; his shirt was buttoned up wrong like she'd interrupted something.

Ianto had been her best friend in college and when he met her older brother they'd automatically hit it off and started dating which led to marriage. She was shocked when Ianto had told her that he'd met someone else so far as to clearly dabble.

"Come here you!" he grinned pulling her into a hug, she went willingly even though she was annoyed with him.

"Oh I've missed you" she replied sinking into the warm embrace. Ianto had been her best friend in college and had introduced him to her twin brother... the rest was history "So? Where is he? The man-whore you used to get over my brother"

"_Jack_ is in there..." before he could say anything else she marched past him to where he'd pointed and burst in the living room.

Jack was sitting languidly on the couch with his shirt messily fastened up watching a documentary on deep sea fish like it was the best thing he'd ever seen. He looked up when he realised he wasn't alone in the room

Martha couldn't breathe, she stood there with her mouth open and closing in disbelief. Tears came to her eyes and she took a step forward

"Scott?" she whispered, he stood up then glanced past her. Ianto shut the door rather loudly like he was blocking her escape. She looked back and forth at them wondering what the hell was going on

"No, my name is Jack" he told her "It's really nice to meet you"

"But... I... you... what the hell is this?" she demanded before turning to face her brother in law "Ianto?"

"This is going to be very difficult to understand" Ianto began taking a step towards her, she backed away suddenly realising how wrong this all was

"Don't come near me!" she shouted "This-this is a scam right? For insurance? Scott, you faked your death?!"

"Martha, that isn't your brother. I know he looks like him but it's not Scott. Scott was killed in that accident... we buried him!" she began to inch closer to Jack and away from Ianto

"What have you done?" she was openly crying now, her legs were ready to collapse underneath her "I don't understand!"

"Maybe if I showed her who I really am?" suggested Jack as he looked at Ianto

"No, wait!" his mate cried but it was too late. Jack rose up off the floor and shifted into his alien form. Martha stopped sobbing and tumbled to the floor with wide eyes

"I'm from a planet called Boe. The reason I look like your brother is because I used his DNA to alter my genes"

"I-I-I..." she was panting roughly as she went into shock seeing the creature in front of her

"He's not going to hurt you" Ianto explained as Jack changed back to human form; he'd finally mastered his changes to keep his clothes on. She whipped her head round to glare at Ianto

"Are you one of them as well?"

"No. I'm still human" he glanced up at Jack who gasped when he saw the foremost thought in his head

"No" he growled "It could kill you"

"You survived it"

"Yes but I don't know if that would work the other way around!" he snapped

"You-you're an alien" she suddenly shrieked making the two of them turn their attention back to her. As soon as she screamed at them two things happened; she tried to get out of the room and Ianto tried to stop her from getting out of the room. She had more luck than he did.

Ianto writhed on the floor while Jack quickly returned back to human form and hurried to grab Martha from leaving the house. He caught her just in time before she bolted out the front door... he pushed her back into the living room where Ianto was recovering. Ianto sat his sister in law down on the couch while Jack grabbed his clothes and pulled them on again quickly

"Are you going to kill me?" she demanded as tears streamed down her face

"What? No! Why would we hurt you?" cried Ianto, he moved to sit down next to her but she darted back along the couch away from him

"Martha. My species are what you call pacifists, we abhor violence... I'm only here because my planet was attacked. My parents sent me away to protect me and I came here and Ianto found me. He saved me"

"You're not going to take over Earth?"

"No. I have very little desire to take over Earth, I just want to live in peace. Now that extends to Ianto, I want to live with him because I love him"

"You understand love?!" she seemed surprised, Jack took a step towards her

"Yes, I do. It was strange at first but since I became human I feel what you feel, it's defined by human-kind's minds. Back on Boe our instincts and 'feelings' were a lot more basic to the point of survival... I look at Ianto and it's not just the furthering of my species. I love him and I know he loves me too" he smiled warmly as he looked at the human

"How did you do it? Make yourself look like my brother?" she demanded, the fear was slowly waning and curiosity was getting the better of her now

"I can't breathe in this atmosphere, it's toxic to me so in order to live I needed to become part human. There is a device I have that can alter my DNA, after my ship crashed I got into Ianto's car and I found a comb. There was a hair on the comb which provided me with enough DNA to sufficiently become human; that hair just happened to belong to Scott"

"C-Can I see you in your real form again?"

"Martha, this is my real form now. This is how I will always look, my other form is my alien form... I'm part human now and I plan to stay like this for a very long time" he explained then shifted into his Boe-kind form

"Does it hurt?" she asked as she slipped off the couch onto the floor stretching her arm up towards him.

"It hurt when I changed my DNA but now, no, it doesn't hurt. It feels like being lighter..." he explained before changing back and quickly pulling on his clothes on again. This time Martha averted her eyes; she wasn't in shock anymore and she was beginning to calm down. Ianto was still stood by the door watching them, she stood up and went over to him

"I'm sorry I kneed you in the balls. How do you feel about all this?"

"I mated to him. At first it was because he looked like Scott but then... I was ready to kill myself Martha. Jack saved me... he's made my world so much bigger and I'm having the chance to love again, to live again!"

"What does it mean to be mated to it?" she asked glancing over her shoulder Jack

"Him. Not it, Martha, he's part human now" he told her "I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. My mind is open now because we've... well uhhh..." he blushed when she realised what he meant

"You had sex with an alien?!" she screeched

"I had sex with an alien, you don't hear me howling like a cat" quipped Jack. Martha glared at him without malice

"He is as catty as Scott was" she quipped as a smirk covered her face "This is weird and it's going to be really weird getting used to but I think... I guess... welcome to the family Jack"

"Thanks Martha" he moved to hug her but she flinched

"Sorry, I'm sorry... it's just that you're an alien. I know you and Ianto said you're harmless but how do I know you won't eat me in my sleep?"

"I could show you something. It'll be just you who sees it... then you can decide whether you want to hand me over to the authorities or not"

"Okay" she nodded

"I have to..." Jack reached out planting his fingertips on her temples, she closed her eyes as images and feelings invaded her mind. She saw Jack leaving Boe with Guray and how his brother died on the way here and how he felt about loosing his brother, she saw the crash and him climbing into Ianto's car. She saw how Jack became human and how he managed to get into the house and find Ianto. She saw all the little things he'd learnt even the intimate moments between Jack and Ianto, all through this she felt how he felt when it happened to him. When he pulled back she looked at him then threw her arms around him hugging him tight. Ianto just watched them hugging and he wondered what the hell Jack had done and couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous

"Whose hungry?" he asked trying to push away the green eyed monster.

"I cooked" explained Jack as he helped Martha up off the couch and ushered her to the door. She went on to the kitchen unaware that Jack had lagged behind. The half alien looked at his mate and smirked "You don't have to be jealous. It's you I love... it's you I want to mate with"

Ianto caught the hungry look Jack was sending him and he knew instantly that it wasn't for food. It broke his heart telling him that they couldn't do anything now, he watched Jack's miserable pout then lifted his chin

"_But I'm going to make love to you all night"_ Ianto couldn't help but love his new telepathic ability and he loved the way Jack's eyes sparkled when he looked up "Let's go eat"

The couple left the living room and found Martha ooing and aaing over the elaborate meal that Jack had cooked for them.

The three of them talked late into the night about their plans for the future and how Martha would be able to help with it. She was surprised to hear what they were going to do but she gave them their full support. It would be a really big task to complete what Ianto was telling her but she would help them any way possible.

***

Rowen and Maya Rannah had lived on Earth for seventeen years, they'd come here as diplomats to their planet. Yes it was true that there had been other Boe-kind come to earth, there had been rumours of it long ago but they'd never believed it. No, they had been sent here not to study Earth-kind at a distance but to interact and make humanity ready for the arrival of the others. With the threat of the Howls and the extermination of their race they were getting pretty desperate.

They'd lost contact with their people three weeks ago and now they were getting a little bit scared about their native home world. Maya looked down at her three and a half year old daughter who was playing on the carpet with her toys; Isabella had never known what it was like on Boe, she only knew Earth. This was her daughter's home and she hoped to god that if Boe had been wiped that the Howls didn't come looking for any survivors. After not hearing anything that first week and a half they destroyed the radios and told UNIT.

A few days ago there had been report of a plane crash that had left both her and her husband shaken, they had checked the flight path of it and they knew from the size and shape of it that it couldn't have been anything other than a space pod from Boe.

"Are you okay?" Rowen asked his wife noticing how her fingers had stopped tapping away at the keyboard. She stood up moving from the counter, smiling as she made her way towards him then gasped aloud as something pierced her body. Looking down she saw the thing that she never ever hoped to see. It was a Howl arm blade! Sucking breathe and fighting the pain she grabbed hold of the blade as best she could so the Howl couldn't get her husband or their daughter. She glanced at Isabella who was sitting frozen on the carpet with a toy truck in her hands staring at her mama

"Rowen! Take Bella! Run!" she ordered him as blood dribbled down her chin. Rowen snatched up his phone and Isabella then hurried out of the house. He raced along the suburbs with Bella bouncing in his arms.

The Howl finally shrugged Maya off when she went limp on his arm blade, she dropped to the floor with a thud and he went after her mate.

It was a quiet Cardiff morning as he raced along the street with no clear destination in mind. All he knew was that he had to get his daughter to safety. Had to make sure she was okay

"Mama" she sobbed into his jacket

"Shhh baby it's okay. It's going to be okay" he told her but it was more for him than her, despite the fact that he didn't believe a word he was saying. Then he spotted it! It was a police car!

Rowen slowed down for a moment as he looked down at Isabella, he quickly pulled her jumper off leaving her in a little white t-shirt and blue jeans with pink flowers embroidered on the legs. He cradled the jumper against him as he raced up to the police car "I'm going to put you down and when I'm gone I want you to talk to the nice police people. I love you Isabella. It's going to be like hide and seek, you hide okay?"

"Okay daddy" she replied quietly with the understanding that this was goodbye. He put her down and she hid near a tire watching as her dad banged repeatedly on the police car. A male office got out and gave chase but the other office didn't get out of the car, instead the car drove off leaving her standing in the middle of the street alone.

Bertie Fife raced after the nut who had thumped on the hood of his patrol car and caught up with him in an alleyway. He pushed the man to the wall but the man had surprising strong strength and shoved him off spinning around to pin him to the wall

"Save my daughter Isabella! She was by your squad car" he hissed as quiet as possible. A noise startled the man and he took off down the alley like the devil was after him. Bertie was just about to radio to his partner when a strange creature seven foot tall with red skin came tearing down the small gap between the buildings. It paused near him, pressing him to the wall as it sniffed him before it took off after the man.

Bertie bolted out of the alley and almost got his by Andy as she pulled up in the squad car, she got out looking him over

"What's wrong? Did he get away?"

"Andy" he began then he remembered the man's words about his daughter "We have to go back to the shop!"

They raced back to the shop but there was no side of the little girl. Bertie got out looking round to spot a little girl

"Bertie? What is it?"

"There should be a little girl here!" he cried, he looked frantically before he recalled her name "Isabella! Isabella!"

Out of nowhere a little girl with brown messy pigtails came tearing towards him, she wrapped herself around his leg and refused to let go "Are you Isabella?" he asked as he crouched down. She nodded before jumping into his arms and started crying

"It killed my mama!" she wailed, he picked her up then climbed into the back of his car with her. Andy got in the front and they drove to the station to report what had happened.

*

John Smith was on ward 14 when his pager went off, he looked down at it and his eyes went wide. It was an alert from UNIT, they were on their way to pick him up and he had to make his way to the helipad immediately.

He explained to the ward matron that he was being seconded by the Government and that his case load had to be turned over to the attending. John went to his office and got changed then made his way up to the helipad.

Captain Erisa Magambo was waiting for him doing her best to stand to attention against the wind from the rotors

"Doctor" she greeted him with a salute

"Don't salute" he rolled his eyes. For the past few years unbeknownst to Tosh nor his new lady friend Rose he'd worked for UNIT, ever since he was stranded here when the Tardis was stolen from him. It seemed like the thing to do, he was on UNIT's payroll because he knew more about alien life than anyone on the planet.

"Sorry" she apologised "Earlier today there was an attack on a diplomatic family by an unknown alien assassin"

"You caught the assassin?" he asked as she ushered him to the helicopter. He got in and she shut the door

"No" she looked a little reluctant to tell him that "The parents were killed outright and the assassin escaped"

"I see. You still haven't told me why you need me"

"Well this family... they weren't from another country. They were from another planet, they came here almost twenty years ago as diplomats from their home world. We gave them immunity in exchange for their culture and technology; they were pacifists and they had technology that allowed them to blend into society. While we were learning a great deal about their life and culture we are lacking on certain aspects we can no longer ask them for, that is where you come in"

"You want me to give you a history on some diplomatic aliens who are no longer alive? Why?"

"There daughter survived the attack. We're bringing you in as an interpreter so to speak, we don't know what she eats or how she communicates. She hasn't said anything since we took her from the station she was taken too after the assassination and frankly... we needed an expert" she sighed finally.

The flight took half an hour and when they landed they were in Cardiff. Captain Magambo climbed out and raced along the pad towards the door with the Doctor following after her.

She led him down the stairs to the 'play room' that Isabella had been unceremoniously dumped in. The child was sitting in the corner of the room crying her eyes out with fear and sadness, as soon as the Doctor rounded the corner he could feel it

"Whoa..." he mumbled "She's Boe-kind"

"Boe-kind?" repeated Magambo curiously she had read that the aliens home planet was called Boe but that they never referred to themselves as Boe-kind.

"That's what they call themselves. Can I see her?" he asked when he reached the obs window for the play room. She nodded opening the door he stepped in, before pausing, he turned round handing her his phone "I need you to contact Toshiko Sato for me and bring her here. The number is on my phone, trust me when I say she's better at dealing with this than I am" she nodded closed the door behind him then contacted Toshiko.

Isabella looked up at the strange man who'd entered the room. She'd been here for most of the day and they'd ignored her apart from bringing her a tray of cold food that tasted foul

"Hello" the man greeted her "My name is the Doctor. Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Isabella" she replied quietly before sniffing back more tears

"That's such a pretty name. Do you know where you are Isabella?"

"No" she shook her head as her lip stuck out in an adorable pout before she began to wail "I want my mama and dadda"

He sat down next to her, easily pulling her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest until she fell asleep.

Tosh wasn't the least bit happy when several UNIT military goons had shown up at her office and absconded with her. Today wasn't the best of days after she'd gotten a prank phone call from someone on John's phone and now it turned out they knew she was an alien! Well, she thought to herself, deny everything. Unless they come out and say it, keep quiet and you'll live longer!

They had brought her to a non-descript building in Cardiff, this was very elaborate for a prank and she remained tight lipped as they rode up in the elevator. Two guards behind her, two guards in front.

When they arrived on the floor she couldn't help but gasp when she sensed another Boe-kind, she covered her gasp as a cough as she was lead down the hall towards an obs window. She could see John laying on the floor playing with a small little girl. The girl paused in what she was doing and looked up like she was trying to sense where that feeling was coming from.

"Miss Sato, I'm Captain Erisa Magambo..." began Magambo but Tosh ignored her

"Open the door" she interrupted the captain. Captain Magambo nodded at the guard by the door who nodded back and opened the door. Toshiko burst into the room and the little girl jumped up racing towards her.

The Japanese Boe-kind sank to the floor as she folded Isabella in her arms and rocked her soothingly

"It's okay. It's going to be okay, little one" she told her in her native language. Tosh opened her eyes fixing John in her gaze

"Where are her parents? Why is she alone? She's just a baby!" she demanded of him before looking down at her "Hey" she got the girl's attention "Do you know how to bind with me?"

"I fink so" the girl replied with a slight lisp to her voice "I never did it a'fore"

"That's okay, just copy me" she said with a smile as she took off her clothes and shifted to her alien form and the little girl did they same. They pulled each other close so they looked like a large vibrating blue mass but the Doctor could see Isabella's small form curled safely against Tosh. It didn't take long for Isabella to bind with Tosh and share information, when they reverted back to their human forms the little girl had fallen asleep from exhaustion and was sleeping comfortably in Toshiko's arms.

She stood there naked as the day as she was born with Isabella resting in her arms and looked up at John with scared, terrified eyes "It was a Howl, John, there is a Howl here on earth"

Tosh laid the little Boe-child down on the soft blankets before she pulled on her clothes, she could hear the soldiers in the hall knowing that they must have had a good eyeful when she'd stripped off. John knew he was going to get a severe telling off from her, from keeping this part of his life hidden from her. He stood up and the two of them left the room shutting the door quietly behind them

"She can't hear us can she?" Toshiko asked him when they stepped back into the hall. Some of the soldiers let their eyes roam appraisingly over her until she glared at them and they looked away, it was only Captain Magambo who still held onto an air of decorum

"No, ma'am" she shook her head. John closed his eyes when the young Japanese alien turned to face him, her features darkening

"What the hell are you doing working for UNIT? What's is the matter with you?" she roared, before her shoulders sagged. John opened his eyes and saw how hurt she looked "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend! Did you know there was other Boe-kind here on Earth?"

"Miss Sato, ma'am, the Doctor was unaware of this before today. When he realised they were your people he had us contact you immediately"

"Her parents were killed weren't they?" she asked rhetorically as she stepped past them and pressed her hands against the obs window "What's going to happen to her? Does she have any other family left to go to?"

"No" replied Magambo "There are no other Boe families here on Earth, we're looking into her going to a family that is understanding that she's different"

"Different? You mean you're going to give her to a human family?" she glared at the Captain who had been nothing but considerate so far. The poor woman withered under Toshiko's anger; she had to tell herself that this woman was Boe-kind and that they were pacifists "No. I won't allow it. She needs to be with her own kind"

"Oh listen to yourself! You just want her because she's like you!" snapped John, she slapped him across the face angrily

"How dare you! Yes, I'll admit I'm lonely for my own kind but that's over now and you know it! But that isn't what's happening here! Don't have a go at me for wanting to give her a home!"

"So you're going to take her in?" asked Magambo, having been quiet through out the entire argument between the Gallifreyan and the Boe-kind.

"Yes!" she yelled before she realised who it was she was talking to. Her shoulders fell again and she covered her eyes with her hand "Yes, I'm going to take her in. There's no one else to do it"

"What about Jack?" suggested the Doctor

"A child cannot look after a child" she snarled angrily

"He's thirty years old here on Earth... more than adult"

"No!" she shook her head then wandered off down the hall disappearing around a corner, she came back and went the opposite way a moment later before returning to the two of them "How do I get out of here?"

"Oh it's this way" Magambo led the way leaving the Doctor to watch Isabella sleeping curled up on the floor.

The sun was dipping in the sky when the two women finally stepped out of the building. Toshiko pulled out a silver cigarette case and removed a cigarette tapping it against the metal before bringing it to her lips and lighting in

"You smoke?" gasped Magambo in surprise, the shorter woman just glared pointedly at her and held up the butt in a crude gesture "I'm sorry"

"No" she sighed "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude... it's just all this has come as a surprise. I mean up until a few days ago I was sure that I was the only one of my kind here on Earth and now..." she shook her head and brought the butt to her lips inhaling deeply "How long were they here on Earth?"

"Since the late seventies" she replied, Tosh closed her eyes and scowled "Are you okay?"

"No" she shook her head dropping the cigarette to the floor stomping it out with the heel of her shoe "Try imagine that you've been alive for over five hundred years and for the majority of that you've been alone. No one who understands what it's like to be different, no one to understand what you're going through... no one to mate with and have children"

"All that time and there's been no one? You didn't find a human who you could be with?" she asked carefully

"Oh there has been the odd human over the centuries but when they find out what I am it always ends badly. I mean who would want someone like me? I'm an alien... sooner or later after they find out what I am they have these horrible dreams of slimy tentacles and body snatching and then _I_ have to leave!"

"I'll notify my superiors that you're going to take Isabella in. It's going to be interesting explaining your existence to them! All aliens here on Earth have to be registered"

"Don't worry yourself about it" smirked Toshiko finally "I'm older than your average 'alien'. I've probably been around longer than UNIT has!" she turned and Magambo nodded. The pair of them headed back inside.

TBC...


	10. AN

Hello All !

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. It's not because I have writers block or anything like that. My internet is down and the only way I've been able to let you all know is by doing this at the library. I have a fair few chapters written and ideas for all the stories I have ongoing. I've been writing like crazy these past few weeks, I'm planning to wind down some stories soon because I want to focus more on my original works. I have my first book out there but it's not really going anywhere/making business because I'm not promoting it. This year I want to move away from fan fiction and focus on the promotion of my book and finishing my second novel. I'm torn between having my second story in novel format or making the effort to turn it into a script. I will finish all the stories on here before I do that (or while I'm doing that), you all know what I'm like for multi-tasking!

This year is going to be very busy and I'm re-applying to University and I've applied to work on several different projects around the country. So wish me luck with that!

As soon as my internet is back up, there will be a mass post if I can get my arse in gear and get them out or up or posted… just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and keep watching this space!

JD

x


	11. Part Nine

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Thanks! Yeah, looking in comparison to the other stories it does seem like that! Oh well, it's written for the people who do read it and coz I enjoy writing!

**hotflower901: **True, too true. I think Martha's reaction was to be expected though.

**SilverCat63: **Oh those four are my favourite and would love to see them involved in a foursome somehow. But I think this works better with just Jack/Ianto then Tosh/Owen (eventually, when they get there). Should write something smutty, it's been a while since I did that. I could do it in your honour? ;]

**Vampire's Phoenix: **Thanks! What have you published? I'm using a self-publishing company online, it's very good although their delivery times are certainly undesireable.

**Efern: **Warping every day phrases... my work is done! Hahaha. Owen's going to be around a lot more, whether he likes it or not.

**Authors/Note: **There's aliens. A lot more aliens, running round London and Cardiff. Hm, just had a weird thought. Do aliens in hiding ride the bus? Would that be funny to them? Annywaaay... Toshiko decides to adopt the currently orphaned Isabella. If there's any confusion between chapters then please let me know, it's been a while since I updated and it's kinda late. I almost posted the same chapter that's already up, that wouldn't be good. Ianto explains pain to Jack. Jack is curious to know what it feels like after watching Martha knee Ianto in the balls to escape the blue glowy alien, so naturally they end up at the library again. Doctor/John Smith stalks Owen to convince him to spend time with Toshiko and Owen gets to meet Rose. We find out that the Doc is keeping his alien heritage away from Rose. Which is never good! Oh and the marriage between the Doctor and Toshiko was for companionship, not love or lust or sex or anything like that! Read and review! And just enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Isabella woke up alone on the floor and panic hit her, she looked round hoping to see Toshiko hiding somewhere but she wasn't. She raced over to the door and starting banging on it! Where was she? Where was Toshiko? Where was the woman who was going to be her new mama and protect her from the Howl? She had to get out of this room! She tried the handle but it didn't work so she did the next best thing, she shifted into her Boe form and phased through the door.

There was a soldier standing on the other side and he was so surprised to see her shift through the door that he pointed his gun at it at her

"Don't move!" he ordered her she stared up at him until the lift doors opened revealing Magambo and Toshiko. When Tosh saw that a soldier was aiming a gun at her soon to be daughter she marched quickly down the hall

"Put that gun down right now!" she roared making him jump

"Mama!" cried Isabella, after she had bind with the elder Boe-kind Isabella had imprinted her as her protector, as her new mama.

Bella shifted back to human form and held her arms up for Toshiko who promptly pulled her into her arms and shielded her from the soldier

"How dare you aim a gun at a defenceless child! She's no more than a baby! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I... I..." stammered the young soldier

"I'm taking her home" announced Toshiko as she went and stood by the door to the obs room "Open the door so I can get her clothes" Magambo opened the door, while she wasn't a maternal person by nature she could clearly recognise and empathise with someone who was and this half-alien half-human Japanese woman was in full momma bear mode and she was the last person who was going to get in her way!

Once Isabella was dressed again in the now a little stiff clothes Tosh picked up her imprinted daughter and cradled her close. She turned to face Magambo with cool seriousness "You need to catch the Howl before it kills again. If you want me to give you a description I'd be more than happy to, but if that thing shows up at my home looking to kill me or my daughter then I will defend her to the death regardless of being a pacifist. I will fight to protect her even though it is not in my nature. So do what you're supposed to and catch the damn alien" she ordered the captain then walked off leaving the UNIT base.

***

Martha's visit had tired them both out, she had been so curious about Jack being an alien and asked him all sorts of questions. Both of them were thoroughly relieved to have dropped her off at the train station just south of the village. They waved her off then headed back to the car

"As bad as that could have been I think that went really well" smiled Jack happily

"Speak for yourself. You didn't get a knee to the balls" Ianto quipped moodily; Martha had been his best friend during college and university, she was the last person he'd ever imagine kneeing him in the crotch.

"And that hurt?" inquired the Boe-human hybrid glancing sideways at his mate to watch his reaction. Ianto paused a little surprised at the question

"Of course it hurt" he told Jack

"Oh" Jack mumbled suddenly deep in thought. They climbed into the jeep and Ianto pulled out to drive through the village home "Will you teach me more about human life? Is kneeing the balls a pastime or tradition? If so then why do you do it if it hurts?"

"I think we should make another trip to the library" Ianto dead-panned

"Why didn't you answer me?" asked Jack as he sat there scowling and looking hurt, he looked like a sulky child and then Ianto remembered that he pretty much was a child and he knew very little about earth life apart from what he'd read in books "I'm not a child"

"Jack, oh cariad, I know you're not" he smiled at the sulking passenger. Ianto pulled into the library car park and killed the engine, before holding his arms open "Come here"

Jack slid across as best he could and cuddled happily against his mate enjoying the feelings he got from him "Sometimes I forget just by looking at you. You look like a human and I guess I just automatically expect you to know these things about life... but you don't, do you?" Jack shook his head as he looked up their eyes meeting

"Please teach me Ianto"

"I will, any thing you want to know just ask and I'll do my best to answer. Now... about the knee balling" he chuckled "It's not a nice thing, Martha was scared and she was trying to get away. There are certain parts of the human body that have more nerves than others; touched gently they get a good reaction but touched roughly like kneeing can be painful. That pain is a distraction and she used that to get away. She was scared because she didn't know what you were, she'd never seen anything like you before and that frightened her"

"I understand, I think" mumbled Jack looking away as he tried to take in Ianto's explaination "Now can we get more books?"

"Sure" Ianto nodded as a smile spread across his face. Jack quickly bounded out of the car happily rushing into the building with Ianto slowly trailing behind him. He locked the car and saw Jack come out and wave him to hurry up. Jack's enthusiasm was infectious and he couldn't help but grin as he reached the door and watched Jack scamper off into the stacks.

Took him five minutes find him, when Ianto located his alien mate he found him sitting on the floor leaning against a shelf with several piles of books around him heavily engrossed in a book about language

"Hey"

"Kon nichi wa" Jack replied then looked up at him with a smile "So many different languages, why?"

"Different countries. Every country is different... do you want to get that book out?" he nodded at the book in Jack's hands, Jack just shook his head

"No. I'm reading it now, I'll be done in 16.834 seconds" he replied as he looked down and flicked through the pages then put it down on top of the pile to his left then picked up another book that was a bright blue covered Mills and Boon novel with a woman curling desperately towards a finely dressed man on the front cover. Before Ianto could take the book off him, Jack had read it and deposited it on his 'finished' pile.

Jack read The Idiot's Guide to Homoeopathy, Computers for Dummies, History of the Auto mobile and Greek In Three Months

"Why all the random books? There must be something that interested you more than the others"

"Well I liked the language books and this one" he pulled out the romance novel from the pile and held it up to show Ianto "But when I read it I kept thinking about you. Is that normal?"

"I suppose" he blushed

"I kept thinking that I was Robert and I was doing the things to you that he was doing to Sarah" he confessed surprised that Ianto had gone bright red "Can I do those things to you now?"

Jack stood up and pulled his mate close heatedly kissing him not caring where they were, Ianto pulled back when he felt his buttons being undone

"We can't. Not here"

"Why not?"

"Because humans don't have sex in public... well the majority don't. It's not the done thing... sex is a private thing between two people. We should go home if you want to do that"

"But I want you now" Jack whined as he reached for Ianto's belt buckle

"Jack. No!" Ianto told him firmly "Not here. You can wait until we get home"

Jack's happy hungry smile slowly fell and tears sparkled in his eyes, he squared his jaw like he was trying not to cry

"Are you angry with me? Don't you want me?" he asked quietly. Ianto smirked and shook his head at his mate's insecurities, he focused his mind trying to send an image instead of thoughts or feelings to Jack and when the half alien blushed he knew he'd got it.

"Let's go" Ianto suggested as he buttoned his buttons back up and the pair headed out to the car to head home.

***

It was strange being back at work, strange and yet deeply familiar and comforting all at the same time. The halls and corridors were his to walk along and he had more than missed them while he was off work grieving for Katie. After she'd died he hadn't buried himself in his work, he'd dived into finding what had killed her; he knew what he saw when he entered the theatre. Now that he knew aliens existed he kept looking at every odd looking patient he'd passed like he might somehow spot something that gave them away. But Owen never did see a tell tale sign until he turned a corner.

He spotted the alien in question and quickly jumped back the way he came, turning round hoping that he hadn't been seen.

"Owen!" he froze mid stride. Shit, he thought, as he slowly turned around and came face to face with the Doctor.

"John, what are you doing here?" he inquired coldly hoping he wasn't being checked upon

"I work here" replied John, of all the answers Owen had been expecting he'd never expected that one!

"What do you mean you work here?" snapped the sulky Londoner, John pulled his white doctors coat closed revealing his name and MD sewn on the breast in blue "I've worked here for nearly nine years. How do you think I knew about you and being off?"

"What department are you in?"

"A and E" he answered, it was like he was being interrogated by Owen so he kept his answers short and simple. Owen's shoulders sagged and John clapped his hand on the humans shoulder "Why don't we get a cup of coffee? My shift just finished and there's some stuff I want to talk to you about"

The canteen was quiet, with it being just after the lunch time rush there were only a few patrons sipping weak coffee. John bought two teas then sat down pushing one of the cardboard cups towards Owen

"What did you want to talk about" Owen asked as he picked up the cup, took a sip before scowling at it

"Toshiko" said John curtly before falling silently for a moment. Owen's scowl deepened considerably and he briefly thought about getting up and walking off; he wasn't quite sure what it was that kept him sat there.

"What about her?"

"I kept some things from her... you know that we've both been around Earth for a very long time. Well I knew something and I didn't tell her, she believes she was the only one of her kind before Jack came here. Which wasn't true"

"There were more ali... people like her?" gasped Owen in surprise. John nodded solemnly as he carded his hands around his cup

"And I knew about them. I could have... should have told her but I didn't and now they're dead"

"Dead? Why didn't you tell her?! What happened to them?"

"They were killed by a Howl and I didn't tell her because they were diplomats working with UNIT"

"Unit? What's that?" Owen leaned forward pushing his cup aside and rested his arms on the table

"It's like that film Men In Black... god, I'm comparing myself to Men In Black... Anyway they deal with alien stuff and I'm a consultant for them"

"Why didn't you tell her her that you worked for them?" he wondered briefly if John's secrets had been worth it. Owen noticed him twisting a gold band on his right finger

"Because UNIT has a dark side. The diplomats never knew about the other Boe-kind who came here, the ones who were tortured and interrogated before they were finally killed. I wanted to protect her from that world... if she knew that I worked for an organisation that did that..."

"She'd probably walk away. I think she's smarter than I gave her credit for" commented Owen smugly

"They catalogue you, take over your life... determine if you're a threat to them. If you're smart enough to be dangerous they disappear you, hand you over to Torchwood. That's what they call their underground part of the organisation. It was Torchwood that was after you the other day... it was Torchwood that took my ship all those years ago"

"There you are! I was wondering where you were! Nita said I'd find you down here" came a sweet London voice

"Rose!" gasped John making Owen smirk, he wondered if the band John had been rubbing was a wedding band from her? After a quick glance seeing her fingers unadorned he decided that it wasn't her. So who was she? Another alien? Was London some type of hot spot?

Rose turned her attention from John to Owen, her smile bright and cheerful. She held her hand out for him

"Hi, I'm Rose. John's girlfriend... you are?"

"Owen. Harper... nice to meet you. I'm a..." he searched for the right word for a moment "Friend of John's"

"A friend" she nodded glancing pointedly at John "Imagine that. My John. With friends" and then the conversation died.

"Rose... we were just talking about work, why don't you go wait in my office and when we're done I'll take you out. Your favourite restaurant!"

"What are you up to John Smith?" she planted her hands on her hips moodily

"We're just talking about secret government agencies and aliens" Owen told her, John's eyes went wide in disbelief but Rose missed his look of surprise and burst out laughing

"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll see you in a bit" she brushed her hand through his hair before leaning down to give him a quick kiss and left them to it.

"She doesn't know I'm an alien" John said casually as he brought his cup to his mouth. It was Owen's turn for the wide eyed startled look

"She... are you mental?!" he hissed "Doesn't she notice?" John dropped his cup down with a loud clap glaring moodily at the Londoner

"What's to notice? I look exactly like humans do, everything's the same... on the outside"

"And on the inside? Your brain isn't a machine is it?"

"No. I have two hearts... that's the only thing that's different. Well, that and more of my brain is active. Humans only use 2% of their brains, I give it a good 93" he smirked when he said that feeling proud that he was smarter and more advanced that his human counterparts.

"And I suppose with that massive brain you didn't think to tell her. She's your girlfriend! She should know that she's shacked up with an alien"

"How do you think she's going to react when I tell her what I really am? When it all comes out? I really like her and one day I will tell her, right now I'm protecting her. She's happy, I'm happy and that's what counts"

"Fine. Why did you want me to know about all that stuff with Tosh?"

"So you can be there for her. I know you like her... and she likes you. I'm looking out for her" he explained rubbing that band on his finger again

"What's with the ring? You keep rubbing it when you talk about her" demanded Owen not liking where this was going

"Yes. Yes I do. Owen... we're two alien beings who happened to gravitate towards each other. It was compainionship, a marriage of convenience"

"You're married?!" Owen jerked up out of his seat; enough of the lies. Was that John's alien super power? Lying?

"Owen! Owen! Come back!" he called rushing after him, leaving the two cups abandoned on the table. John caught up with the Londoner in the corridor, he grabbed him by the arm but Owen whirled round pushing him up against the wall roughly

"You're her husband and you're cheating on her?" he growled "She deserves better than you"

"We're not married any more. She was married to my last regeneration, I keep the ring because it reminds me that I'm not alone"

"Last regeneration? What the hell does that mean? Are you married to her or not?"

"Not. She's moved on and we're friends, strong friends like family" he explained then he blinked "You're jealous!"

"No I'm not" Owen replied as he let him go

"Yes you are! You're jealous of me! You like her don't you?"

"Shut up"

"Owen..." John shook his head "We were married but we were never together in the marital sense. It was so we didn't have to be alone. She's family and I really care about her... you'll take care of her won't you. Her and her daughter?"

"Why me?"

"Because she's an alien. She needs someone to remind her to be human and you need someone to show you that not all aliens are bad. The universe is a big place and she can show you wonderful things" Owen thought about it for a moment before nodding

"Okay" he sighed trying to sound like he was being put upon "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just spend some time with her. I'll sort things out and get her to ring you"

"I suppose you want my phone number then?"

"I already have it. I hacked the records" he replied waving his phone suggestively. Owen scowled, was there anything these aliens couldn't do?

John wandered off to meet Rose in his office leaving Owen to think about Toshiko; not only would he have to be nice to her but to her daughter as well. His heart swelled, all he'd wanted with Katie was a family and now it was like it was being offered up on a plate! Did it really have to be alien, though? Remind them to be human, his mind repeated what John had said. Yeah, he could do that.

TBC...


	12. Part Ten

**hotflower901: **Yeah he would. But he's not gonna have it, Ianto just isn't like that.

**deemama66: **Thanks!**  
**

**jantochryed: **Thank you *blushes* sorry for pretty much neglecting this one. I've developed a social life again so I'm not at home glued to my laptop as much. **  
**

**Poisoned-Thorns:** Jack's just going along with all the new 'human' emotions and feelings. It might take a while longer before Owen and Tosh get their heads out of the clouds before they realise that they actually like each other. **  
**

**Authors/Note: **Firstly I want to apologise for how long it's been since I updated. Sorry! Now, I gotta warn you! This is basically a smutfest before Owen, Tosh and Isabella turn up. There's sex on the stairs. There's a minor argument about how much Ianto loves aliens and Tosh's new family escape to the country for a while so UNIT can catch the Howl. As always please read and review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

The loud reverberating staccato of 'uh-uh-uh' echoed around the room. Ianto looked up in fascination and wonder as Jack rode him; an ordinary occurrence you might think but the half human was in his alien form. More and more often when they made love he chose to do it in his alien form which freaked out and turned on Ianto more than imaginable. Jack was in his alien form so that meant he was blue and partially transparent, Ianto couldn't take his eyes off him! He tightened his grip as the sensations he was feeling grew.

He noticed something after his hands tightened on Jack's see-through hips; his fingers were dipping into his lover's body. Ianto looked down and saw his fingers sticking in Jack's hips, he could see them through the blue sheer skin. His jaw dropped and his mouth fell open in shock

"Um... I'm... this... oh... perfect" whimpered Jack as he came, his skin shone a little brighter glowing almost before his orgasm dragged Ianto's out of him. Jack watched as Ianto came inside him then he collapsed down next to his mate.

Five minutes later Ianto pulled away from Jack's warm, and now human, arms to prop himself up on his hand

"You go alien more and more when we have sex. Why?" he asked Jack, the alien blinked in surprise

"It feels good. On Boe... when we are in our true form we feel our surroundings, we may look like we're made out of gas but we have nerve endings. So many nerve endings and when you make love to me it's good, really good! I've never felt anything like it before in my life... that first time when you made love to me I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what it felt like with all my nerves and now... do you want me to stop? It bothers you doesn't it?"

"I..." began Ianto but he trailed off, sighing loudly as he flopped down on his back "I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. But for all the wrong reasons"

"Tell me" coaxed Jack, he sat up mirroring Ianto's former position, Ianto turned to him and smiled. Jack felt himself heat up, he loved it when his mate smiled! That pouty lower lip looked so kissable and all he wanted to do was lean in and nip it with his own

"It freaks me out when you're in that form because it's... I get off on it okay! You're an alien! I'm having sex with an alien and I shouldn't be enjoying that so much!" he shouted as he grumpily got out of bed "It's like bestiality or something! I've never really be inspired to do it with sheep, despite all the jokes about the Welsh, or a rabbit or a gorilla or any other creature that isn't human! So why... why you?" he stopped his ranting and stared at Jack

"I don't know, Ianto, maybe because I'm exotic or maybe it's because I look like Scott... I don't know why it freaks you out. There's nothing wrong with it"

"Yeah says who? I know there's organisations out there to stop this kind of thing happening! It's sick!" he snapped. Jack's eyes widened, his face going red as tears formed in his eyes. He got out of bed

"What I feel for you is sick? How you make me feel is sick?" he was scowling now as the tears tracked down his face "I happened to think humans are wonderful with your colours and your complex emotions! I thought it was wonderful but I was wrong! You're so perfect you can't condone interspecies relationships! I was a child back on Boe! A child! And even I understood and accepted seeing a Boe-kind with a Cheem! Or a Marjorian! Or a Tumalki! Or a Jekshaysho'wshorian!"

"Jack I'm sorry" he whispered before crouching down burying his head in his hands

"So am I" he snapped as he pulled his trousers on and went downstairs.

He thought about leaving the house but it was the middle of the night and he didn't really know where to go so instead he just stood by the patio windows staring down through the dark at the 'grave' of Scott and Guray.

Jack saw Ianto's reflection in the window the second he came into the room, and he felt angry. His entire existence seemed attuned to the Welshman and all he could do was watch as he came closer

"I really am sorry. This is new to me, as far as I know I'm the only human on Earth to take this step. If that's not acceptance I don't know what is. You're not what I was expecting; you turn blue and see through and some times my fingers accidentally go into your skin when you're in that form and I can hear you in my head. Heh, and isn't it weird for you that I don't have the same parts as a Boe-kind"

"A little but how I feel for you overrides that"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder _"I love you"_ Ianto told him telepathically. Jack turned in his arms grasping Ianto's hips

"I love you too" he replied before kissing him. The kiss deepened as Jack pressed close, his groin rubbing up against Ianto's cloth covered one; so close but their trousers and boxers was an unwelcome barrier.

Jack sank to his knees pulling Ianto's black shorts down with him, he looked up meeting Ianto's eyes and saw how much the Welshman loved him despite their argument

"Take me to bed, Jack, make love to me" pleaded Ianto, he rose to his feet staring into his lover's eyes who just grinned "Fuck me in your alien form"

He swallowed hard, leaning close enough to press his forehead against Ianto's shoulder and nuzzle the man's neck.

"I love it when you talk like that" he confessed, Ianto took his hand and led him to the stairs

"I want you to fuck me. Does that sound good?" he teased making Jack growl. The growling alien pushed Ianto down on the stairs

"I'll fuck you right here. Now... does _that_ sound good?" he shot back as he rolled his hips making Ianto moan

"Yeah, yeah it does. Do it" he hissed. Jack shifted forms turning into his Boe-kind form and his trousers tumbled to the floor. Ianto lifted both arms gripping one of the steps above him as Jack began to slide his smooth fingers in, one finger at first, feeling Ianto's walls grasp it hungrily. He thrusted his digit deep inside him, fucking Ianto with it until he added another scissoring lightly. Jack repeated the process with a third finger until his mate was riding his hand verbally displaying how good it was

"Ready for me?" Jack asked, it was a rhetorical question but Ianto nodded. He brought one hand down to interlock his fingers with Jack as Jack pushed his erection inside his mate "So tight, so good. You feel so good"

"All your nerves?" mumbled Ianto he was able to talk until Jack made that first thrust and he was lost to sensation. Jack reached down as he leaned over him, grabbing his ass as he kneeled on the stairs and started thrusting into him.

Ianto was stuck against the stairs and it felt so good, he kept his eyes open focusing on Jack as his lover rode him "Oh my god" he gasped as Jack slowed the thrusts angling deep

"Want to feel?" Jack whispered with heavy breathe, he was close to coming as Ianto looked up at him in confusion then his eyes widened as Jack opened his mind and sent all the sensations and feelings to Ianto's mind. Everything Jack was feeling Ianto could feel too and it sent him over the edge. As he was nearing his orgasm he did the same thing Jack had done and sent how everything felt back at him.

Neither of them lasted long as they experienced each other's orgasms. Jack collapsed down against Ianto as his body slowly returned to his human form, he was breathing hard almost desperately as he lay there.

"B-Bed" uttered Ianto once he regained enough speech to tug Jack off him and up the stairs. They collapsed into bed sated curling close as they kissed and touched in the after glow. Jack drifted off to sleep spooning behind Ianto but the welshman remained awake with one thing clear on his mind and he felt hypocritcal as he lay there staring at Jack's dna altering device which still sat on the bedside table.

*

The next morning Ianto woke up to find Jack watching him, the half alien had a happy smile on his face as he lay propped up on his elbow

"Morning" he greeted his lover

"Bore da, caru" answered Ianto happily "How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long. I don't think I need as much sleep as you do" he glanced up at the ceiling before looking back down at him "You are so pretty when you sleep, and I saw things from you"

"Saw things?"

"Yes. While you were sleeping you were open to me, I could see what you were dreaming about and in the dream it was rather disjointed and it didn't make sense but you were happy"

"You could sense that?"

"Yep" he nodded with a smile "I would have gone down stairs to make you breakfast but I like watching you. My Ianto, so kind and pretty"

"How about we go downstairs and make breakfast together, then we can bring it up here and feed each other?"

"Deal"

Breakfast consisted of lazy touches and the odd brush up against each other whilst reaching for the eggs. Ianto was stood at the stove cooking the eggs when Jack came up behind him, his arms sliding around his lover's hips, he was about to dip his hand into Ianto's shorts when the doorbell rang.

"Who..."

"It's Toshiko" mumbled Jack sensing her energy nearby "And... there's another Boe-kind"

Ianto was a little jealous that Jack could automatically sense the others like him and he wished briefly that he had that ability; he thought about the machine then snapped the thought deep away where Jack couldn't see it. He was beginning to gain some power over what thoughts Jack could or could not see.

"I'll go, you take care of the eggs" Ianto told him before he headed to the door.

Toshiko stood there with a little girl in her arms but the thing that surprised them the most was that Owen Harper was stood there too looking slightly uncomfortable for every inch the family man

"Can we come in or we just gonna stand here all day?" snapped Owen before stepping in past Ianto and ushered Toshiko inside.

"Um, yeah, yeah come in" he mumbled before shutting the door and following them into the living room "What are you doing here?" Jack came in and handed his mate his breakfast before sitting down next to Ianto and tucked into his own plate, ever so often casually glancing up at Isabella.

Toshiko glanced at her adopted daughter before clearing her throat as she sat on the overstuffed chair positioned near the window

"Owen, could you take Izzy and make her something to eat while I talk to Jack and Ianto?" she suggested. He nodded taking her hand as he led her out of the room, Jack put his cutlery down on his plate to give her his full attention

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Ianto, he'd been in enough serious situations in his life where the children were conveniently sent out of the room and he knew something bad was happening

"There's a Howl here on Earth" she told them seriously "There was a Boe-kind family here on Earth. They've been here for the seventies... the Howl tracked them by their contact signals. They were in contact with Boe and the Howl caught them and killed them..."

"They were her parents, weren't they?" asked Jack completely loosing interest in breakfast

"Yeah. I've adopted her, she was in the hands of UNIT. John... the god damn Doctor works for them. He never told me until they needed someone to deal with Isabella"

"What are you going to do with her? You're not giving her to us, are you?" inquired Ianto. He'd reached a similar conclusion to her about them looking after her

"No. I'm not, I've decided that it's best that I adopt her because I'm the only one suitable. You and Jack have only just mated and I still believe that Jack is far too young to look after her despite his 'matured age' here on earth"

"I'm not a child" he snapped moodily

"You are to me and you would be if we were on Boe. If we were all on Boe and that howl had killed her family then an older Boe-kind would be needed to adopt her"

"But we're not on Boe. We're still on earth"

"That's merely a consequence that hardly matters. Either way I don't care about your imput, whether you want to take her or not. It's a moot point, I've already bind with her... she's my daughter" she told them. Ianto filed the information away in his mind and began to wonder exactly what the bing process was.

"Okay. So, what are we going to do with this Howl? How dangerous is it?"

"Very" Tosh told them but then she smiled "But it's only one. Howl is tracking it and if they capture or kill it they'll be able to trace it's ship that arrived in"

"And because Boe-kind and the Howls have been in such close contact for several millenia we know their frequencies and codes to send back to them" Jack moved his plate to the floor

"Exactly!" she grinned happily as they both jumped up and hugged each other. Ianto could feel the joy and happiness pouring off his mate and it made him smile as well. He didn't want to bring up the fact that this Howl creature was still out there, he didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere in the room, but they had to face it

"How are we going to stop it? Is there any way it could find us here?"

"I don't think so, it might go back to Isabella's old home to pick up her scent but UNIT are watching the house. If it sets foot any where near it then they'll be able to catch it" she explained. Ianto scowled

"What if that doesn't work and it gets her scent and comes here? It'll find us all"

"Then we'll fight, defend ourselves. If it does come I'm going to protect my daughter" she said firmly "Even if I kills me"

"But... Boe-kind are pacifists! You don't fight!" cried Ianto, he glanced at his mate who just nodded his head

"We are. Ellejahn, fighting is not our way! Violence is _wrong_" Jack told her, using her real name to remind her of where she came from

"I've seen violence and I've seen war and I've seen people surviving. I've seen them over the years and I want to survive too! I want Isabella to survive! She's just a child and she deserves to have a life! A long life and I'm going to make sure that happens" Jack scowled at her

"You're completely human" he replied and her jaw dropped open at his words. Before she could say anything Jack stood up and left the room.

"I think I'll just go... make breakfast. Did you all eat before you came here?"

"No. We were in a hurry and Owen called just as we were leaving so I suggested he come with us... do you want me to give you a hand?"

"No, that's alright. I can manage" he stood abruptly and left the room following Jack to the kitchen.

Owen had poured Isabella some cereal he'd found in the cupboard and was sitting with her at the table talking and laughing while Jack was sat on the counter watching them with a warm smile on his face. When he sensed Ianto was nearby he looked up, their eyes meeting and Ianto felt Jack staring deep into him; he was so open that it scared him. He'd never been so open with anyone before in his life, not even Scott, and it was scaring the hell out of him. How could you mean so much to someone so soon?

"_Hey, come here"_ Jack held his hand out for him so he moved across the room to stand between Jack's legs, resting his head on his mate's shoulder _"It's going to be alright. The Howl won't find us" _

"_How can you be so sure? We're putting our trust in UNIT, they're the people who originally wanted to capture you" _

"_I don't think that was UNIT. They didn't recognise the technology of my ship and UNIT would have done because of Isabella's parents since they were working with them" _Jack explained and Ianto mumbled against his neck

"I guess that makes sense" he agreed before turning in his lover's arms to see the new addition to their somewhat haphazard family.

Jack leaned his chin on Ianto's shoulder as they watched Owen and Isabella interacting at the table, the pair were laughing and joking like they'd known each other for years and considering that she was only three and a half years old that was quite an achievement.

TBC...


	13. Part Eleven

**Aralyia Reed: **Glad you like it, please, please keep reading! Sorry about the lack of updates!

**hotflower901: **Yes'm alien secks is intriguing. Only downside to a social life is not being able to keep up with my writing :'(**  
**

**Authors/Note: **This chapter is rather sporadic. There's no defined theme because it was written over the course of several weeks (damn real life!). Near the end I wasn't exactly quite sure how to write it. I had an idea of where I wanted to go with it but no thoughts on connecting a to b. There's a bit of backstory at the start and there's going to be a bit of cliffhanger... okay a big cliffhanger. I will neither confirm or deny the survival of Ianto... you'll have to wait for the next chapter! And hopefully soon they'll get back to having wild alien sex... as always please, please read and review! Let me know I'm doing something right... or wrong and you like it that way ;] Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

_Toshiko woke up to the sounds of screams, her little sister on the next tatami mat jerked awake and instantly reached for her _

"_Toshiko!" her mother called for her. She picked up her sister and carried her through to the next room where her parents were. Otousan and nii-chan had their katanas and they were stood by the door _

"_Nan desu ka, okaasan?" she asked. Her mother held out her hands for Miyu, Toshiko handed her over before reaching for the third katana resting on the bamboo display _

"_Samurai" her mother answered, Tosh began to unsheath the sword but her mother stopped her with gentle hands. The older woman took the sword from her and nodded at Miyu; the message was clear. Protect Miyu. _

_Toshiko fastened the katana sheath to her clothes before picking up her young sister and carrying her out the back way. Men from the village were fighting with the samurai all around her and Miyu began to sob and cry. If she could get to the forest then they'd be able to stand a chance! _

"_Yamaro!" someoene shouted and she knew that they were shouting at her. _

"_Nee-sama?" whispered Miyu as they raced through the village, some of the houses were on fire and the screams were lessening now. _

_Almost at the trees one of the warriors caught up with her and struck her from behind, the blade went through but thankfully missed her little sister. Pain shot through her body and she dropped little Miya, turning slowly to face her killer she saw a long haired man wearing clan armour. Toshiko stood staring at him for a moment; he looked away from her down at young Miyu and his eyes darkened with lust. Rage swept through Tosh! Miyu was only five years old! _

_Drawing herself up she let her energy pool to shift back into her Boe-kind form. The young warrior's eyes went wide as she changed into her native form and began to float, now that she was in-corporeal she could mend the wound he'd caused. Any longer and she would have died! Once she was completely healed she went back to her human form and pulled her sword out, he reacted and there was a loud clang of metal on metal as they began to spar. _

_They must have fought for hours but Tosh didn't care, she would beat all of them just to keep her little sister safe! A chance move gave her the upper hand and she took it, with a final strike she plunged her sword into his gut. Her arms ached and she was covered in sweat but she'd won! She cleaned the blade on the edge of her yukata before returning it back to it's sheath. _

_Miyu was watching wide eyed, tears dried on her cheeks as Toshiko walked over to her and held out her arms; there was a quiet pause before Miyu stood up and let her big sister pick her up. They stood on the hill, most of the village was on fire and the only people they could see lay still on the floor _

"_Okaasan doko desu ka, nee-sama?" _

"_Wakarimasen" she sobbed "Wakarimasen!" _

Tosh jerked awake, it was dark in the room and she could feel a small form nestled close to her. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and it took a moment for her to remember where she was

"Miyu!" she gasped sitting up sharply looking down at the young girl next to her and saw that it was Isabella not Miyu; Miyu passed away a long time ago.

The dream had been so real and vivid that it made Toshiko ache inside, she could still smell the smoke and feel the heat of the fire on her face.

"Ugh, what? What is it?" she blinked in surprise when she felt Owen stirring next to her. She'd forgotten he was there

"Bad dream" she answered as her fingers tensed and untensed around the blanket

"Want to talk about it?"

"We should go back to sleep" she mumbled and she lay back down, blinking against the darkness. Toshiko felt too nervous and on edge to sleep so just pulled the blanket up tight around her as she felt her memories haunting her. What if the howl caught up with me, she wondered to herself, could I really do that again? Could I really kill again? Tosh glanced down at Isabella once more and knew that it was easier said than done. It had been really traumatic killing that guy who wanted to take Miyu and she'd never gotten over it. Even now she was still horrified and ashamed for what she'd done but she had a feeling that if it came down to it then she would make that choice again.

Jack was sleeping. Ianto couldn't help finger it, it as bigger than he remembered and shiny as he held it in his hand. He knew what to do with it because it had been in Jack's memories when they'd bound to each other. All the things he wanted to know and fear were driving him ever more closer to use it, the only thing holding him back was his fear; fear of what Jack would think and fear of loosing his humanity.

Already Ianto was worried that he was loosing it, he could hear things that he knew no one had ever heard before. His senses were more developed now that he was able to communicate telepathically, glancing down at his mate Ianto couldn't help but open his mind letting in the images from Jack's dreaming. It was rather disjointed but there was an overwhelming feeling of happiness and he was pretty sure that he appeared in the dream every so often.

Ianto turned back to Jack's chameleon circuit and began to think about whose DNA he would use to alter himself, Jack's wouldn't work because then they'd be blood related which felt far too taboo. It was either Toshiko's or Isabella's DNA that would be put into the machine... Tosh wouldn't let him do anything to hurt her new daughter and Ianto realised that it would be difficult to get the DNA off the child but it would be easier to get it off Toshiko. Having come to a decision Ianto decided that he was going to use Toshiko's DNA to become a hybrid like them.

He wasn't sure how he would get it but he knew that he'd find a way; he could get it now, Ianto thought to himself. She was asleep and all he had to do was cut some of her hair off and put it in the machine! Ianto can't believe how simple it all sounds! Laying there he began to think about what it would be like to be half and half when a strange noise broke through his reverie. It sounded strangely like glass splintering slowly under a steady pressure

"Jack?" Ianto whispered, his throat felt suddenly tight as the deep feeling of the utter wrongness of that noise choked him "Jack?"

In the other room he could hear the hiss of electricity then the sharp sound of glass shattering. Something hit the wall and there was a loud clang of metal on metal followed by small desperate footsteps. The door burst open, Jack jolted up just as Isabella dove onto the bed and into their arms

"It's here" she said with quiet urgency, her words were backed up with an inhuman shrieking that echoed out into the darkness. Ianto clasped his hands over his ears trying to block out the noise that was as terrifying as the night, when it stopped the silence was equally as deafening. He looked over at Jack who was breathing heavily and had a frantically frightened look on his face

"We have to go" Ianto decided rather quickly. He grabbed Isabella up into his arms, tossed back the covers off him and Jack and the pair of them left their room.

Down the hall they hurried, pausing at the open door to the guest room. Owen was pinned in the corner by the two fighting aliens and Toshiko was sparring heatedly with the Howl, brandishing a long samurai sword like a pro. Ianto watched, taking a moment to wonder where she got the sword from. Jack however was focusing on Owen, he was waving and gesturing for the human to leave the corner and join them in the hall.

The londoner waited for the right moment and raced across the room to grab onto Jack's outstretched hand, Jack pulled him from the room before turning his attention to Tosh.

"We have to go" Ianto repeated once more

"We can't leave her!" shouted Owen defiantly

"GO!" Toshiko roared not taking her eyes off the monster that had come to kill them so cold-bloodedly.

Jack pulled Owen down the stairs, following Ianto down and out towards the car. Owen climbed into the front passenger seat while Jack quickly took Isabella from Ianto and got into the back, Ianto gunned the engine and was just about to take off when a blue blur appeared out of nowhere and hit the side of the car.

Toshiko was battered, bruised and bleeding, she held the sword in her right hand while her left was curled round her body already swelling up

"Drive!" she ordered breathlessly before sinking back against the seat. Ianto didn't need anymore incentive and slammed his foot down on the gas and sped off down the lane.

"Is it following us?" demanded Owen as he twisted in his seat trying to see out of the rear window

"I don't know! I don't know!" Ianto shot back "What is it doing here? UNIT were supposed to have caught it!"

"Just keep driving, the more space we put between us and it the better" said Toshiko, Jack was glaring at her

"You shouldn't have a weapon. It isn't our way" he hissed, her eyes snapped open sharply and she fixed him in her angered stare

"Isn't our way?" she sneered "If I didn't have this then my daughter would be dead, we would all be dead! Is that the way you want things? Ianto dead?"

"No!" he shook his head, horrified by what she'd just suggested "I take it back alright, but not him!"

"Jack" Ianto couldn't help but smile. The warm feeling he felt was suddenly replaced with cold terror as something landed in front of the car and he slammed on the brakes just in time for it to smash into the windscreen.

"Oh my god" cried Owen braced on the dashboard "Was that it? The Howl? Did we kill it? I can't see it!"

"We should drive away!" Toshiko shouted, Isabella was sobbing on the backseat as she was sandwiched between Jack and her mother

"I'm for that" Ianto replied as he started to back up. The little girl screamed and all of them turned back to the front to see the Howl standing there staring at them through the glass "What do I do?"

"Oh my god it's going to kill us!"

"Drive!" everyone started shouting and screaming at once, Toshiko's voice rose over the noise and Ianto followed her roar. He slammed his foot down on the gas and the Howl went bouncing off the windscreen once more with greater impact. The glass cracked, splintering out in a circle as they took off down the lane. It hung on until it disappeared underneath the hood of the car, there was a bump and Jack was looking back over his shoulder to see it lying in the road

"I think it's dead"

"We don't know that for sure" Tosh countered "Head to Gwen's... we can hide there while we call for UNIT and the Doctor" Ianto nodded and headed to Gwen's house. None of them new the other people in the village all that well, the only place that they'd likely to get help would be at the Welshwoman's house.

Rhys woke up to the disturbingly loud banging on his front door and frowned when he realised that he was alone in bed. Sighing, he tossed back the covers and padded down to see Tosh and the two gay guys his wife had tried to bed standing there with a cruel looking man cradling a little girl

"Tosh?"

"Rhys... I'm sorry, but could we stay here? It's important... something is after us and we have to call for help"

"Sure" he stepped aside. The small party hurried quickly inside and he shut the door "Gwen's not here. Do you want me to call the police? What's after you... Christ! Tosh! Is that a sword?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forget I was still carrying it" she replied holding it out

"Where on earth did you get it from?" he hissed feeling edgy that one of his closest friends had turned up in the middle of the night and was packing a samurai sword

"From my mother"said Toshiko with a smile before she glanced at the others "I'll go call UNIT. You keep an eye out in case the Howl turns up again" she wandered off into the kitchen with Rhys hot on her heels.

Jack looked at Ianto standing nervously near the couch, tonight had been so tense and terrifying that the Welshman didn't exactly know what to do with himself.

"Are you okay?" he asked his human mate

"Yes, no... I don't know!" Ianto flopped down next to Jack, burying his head in his hands "We all could have been killed tonight. Is this what my life is going to be like from now on? Why do I feel like I'm playing the main character in a sci-fi film?"

"I don't understand" mumbled Jack unsure of what Ianto was trying to say "Do you think that you will never be safe again? It was one Howl... it can be stopped, I won't let anything happen to you Ianto. You're my mate"

"Just because I'm your mate doesn't make me exempt from bad things. I want..." he trailed off, forcing that thought from the forefront of his brain before Jack heard it. Luck hadn't exactly been with Ianto that night

"No" said Jack sharply "You can't be like me, there's no way for you to be like me"

"I see" Ianto pulled away from Jack scowling, Jack had no idea what he'd done wrong and why Ianto was suddenly so upset.

Ianto's thoughts travelled to Scott and his heart felt like it was breaking; he hadn't thought about his husband for several days. When had been the last time he'd thought about him? Had looked at his picture? He couldn't remember and that felt the pain deepen "What on earth have I done?"

A quick glance at Jack and it felt chemical and new; how well did he know Jack? Alien Jack. All the memories he'd had with Scott were back at the house and he'd left them without a second thought! What if he lost them? He couldn't loose anymore of his husband... Scott had been his first love! The man who taught him what it was to love! How could he love another if he lost that?

Jack got up and went to find Tosh, he wanted to tell her what happened and maybe she'd understand what he'd done wrong and give him so way to fix it. She'd know because she'd lived here for so long afterall! He paused in the kitchen to see Rhys and Tosh arguing, the welshman clearly didn't believe anything that she was telling him even though she was telling him the truth.

"Tosh?"

"What Jack? This better be important!" she hissed moodily then shook her head "I have to call UNIT. Why don't you convince Rhys that we're really from another planet?" she turned away. Jack shrugged his shoulders then shifted into his Boe-kind form.

"Fuck me" gasped Rhys, Jack stared at him for a moment before he shook his head and shifted back to his human form

"I'm sorry but you're not my mate. I can't" he explained. Rhys rolled his eyes as he sank down on a kitchen chair

"If only it were like that for us humans" Rhys said rather exasperated "I can't believe it though! Aliens! In Cardiff!"

"Jack!" Owen came running in carrying Isabella "We've got a problem?"

"What? What is it?" Tosh asked, the phone receiver turned towards her shoulder

"Ianto's gone. He took the car"

"What do you mean Ianto's gone?" cried Jack before he turned and ran back into the living room to find it empty _"Ianto?" _

The silence was deafening and for a moment, for one terrifying moment he couldn't feel, hear or sense his mate

"Ah" he sobbed, grief overcoming him as he sank to his knees.

"It's okay" said Owen "He'll be okay... he's in the car. The Howl couldn't really stand up to that"

"Owen, no. He's feeling the abandonment of his mate" explained Tosh "This is why I would never mate to a human. You don't understand what it truly means to be mated to someone"

She turned back to the phone call, a tinny voice demanding attention and Rhys and Owen were left to comfort Jack.

Ianto drove like he was in a mission, all he wanted was one photograph of Scott to remind him that he was capable of loving someone. Scott was gone and the only thing keeping him alive were the memories... if they were already fading for Ianto then what hope did Jack have?

He didn't think about the Howl or that it was missing from the road as he drove home. Ianto got there and raced upstairs looking for his wedding album; Scott had put it upstairs under one of the beds. He raced to his room searching frantically under his bed but came up empty, Ianto raced down the hall and began rooting under the guest bedroom. The wedding album was in a box and he pressed it close to his chest as he stood up, pausing halfway because he saw a hair on the pillow. A black hair.

Jack gasped when he felt his connection with Ianto flaring wildly, his heart raced and he jumped up from the couch where Rhys and Owen had deposited him, grabbed Toshiko's sword and took off out of the little house.

"Jack!" called his friends but he shifted forms and moved quicker than he would if he was in his Earth-kind form.

It burned. It hurt and he wondered if it was meant to be like this. Oh god, thought Ianto, it hurts! It really, really hurts! How long did he have? Ianto couldn't move but he was aware of everything around him. The footsteps in the hall were soft but they sounded so painfully loud to his ears. Was this it? Was he going to die?

His mouth tried to form the words, tried to shape itself around his mate's name desperate for him to understand but nothing came out. The pain was unbearable and all he wanted was for Jack to know that he was loved!

It came into the room. The Howl. Damn monster, cursed Ianto hating the creature that come into their lives. It was _alien. _Not like Jack was... even with all his innocence and naiivety he still came across as human. Jack didn't want to kill, it wasn't in his nature and that wasn't the sole defining of his existence. He couldn't understand the Howl's desire... vile monster. It stood over him, hate shining brightly in its eyes, there was intelligence in those dark orbs but as it's mouth stretched cruelly over it's sharp and jaggered teeth that intelligence didn't matter.

The Howl raised it's arm as it slowly morphed into a blade ready to strike the killing blow and end Ianto's life once and for all

"_I don't want to die"_ Ianto mentally cried _"I don't want to leave Jack... there's so many things I have to do! So, so many things I have to show him!"_

TBC..._  
_


End file.
